The Live from The Dead Pools
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Mereka adalah hitam dan kami adalah putih. Mereka akan selamanya menjadi orang jahat yang harus disingkirkan, dan kami yang akan menumpas segala kejahatan mereka. Ya, seharusnya begitu. Seharusnya/CHAP 6: Hope We Don't Meet in Hell/I'll protect this shinogi and family/END/KuroAka/MAFIA!AU and OMEGAVERSE!AU
1. Chapter 1 First Pawn

"Bagaimana dengan tawaran kami, Akashi-_sama_? Ini penawaran yang bagus. Belum ada kelompok lain yang bisa menawarkan ini pada kelompok anda."

Pria berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum. Ia menyesap _wine_ yang disuguhkan padanya. Tatapan iris _crimson_nya tak bisa diartikan.

"Anda memang baik sekali, Mosugu-_san_." Pria berambut merah itu menaruh gelas _wine_nya di atas meja. "Namun sayang hubungan kita harus dibatalkan."

"Ap—kenapa?! Apa maksudmu?!"

Pria yang dipanggil Akashi hanya menyeringai tipis. Ia meraih pistol yang diserahkan bawahan di sampingnya dan mendekati pria paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Mosugu Keishi. Kepala kelompok Akagami. Menawarkan kami, kelompok Kiseki, uang sejumlah 500 juta yen, dan aset dari penjualan omega yang dikelola oleh Akagami sendiri." Akashi menjelaskan sembari mengelus moncong pistol di genggamannya. Ketika ia berada di depan pria paruh baya itu, ia duduk di pangkuannya. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh rahang pria itu sementara tangan kanannya menempelkan moncong pistol ke dahi lawannya.

"Tawaran yang amat sangat menggiurkan. Uang yang banyak, dan aset milikmu yang masih berkembang pesat." Akashi menjilat bibirnya. "Tapi kau salah langkah, Mosugu-_san_. Tak seharusnya kau menawarkan aset penjualan omega padaku."

"A-Aku menawarkan barang terbaik yang dimiliki kelompokku! Apa itu salah?!" pria di hadapannya mencoba berontak, namun dua bawahan Akashi di baliknya sudah menodongkan senjata mereka juga.

"Oh, tidak. Justru tindakanmu amat sangat terpuji. Semua ketua kelompok seharusnya bersikap sepertimu." Akashi menarik pelatuk pistol itu perlahan.

"Kau baru saja meremehkanku, Mosugu-_san_." Suara Akashi merendah. Didekatkannya wajahnya dan berbisik tepat di telinga lawannya.

"Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa aku membenci siapapun yang memandang rendah kelompokku."

Mata pria paruh baya itu melebar mendengar kalimat Akashi. "Kau...jangan bilang—"

"Semoga kita tidak bertemu di neraka."

BANG!

**The Live from The Dead Pools**

**By Lala-chan ssu**

**Pair: KuroAka slight MidoTaka and AoKi**

**Rated: T semi-M**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalo punya saya gak bakalan ada basketnya karena proporsi saya ampas**

**Warning: Omegaverse!AU, Mafia boss!Akashi, Spy!Kuroko, GAJE, ABAL, RANJAU ANGST DIMANA-MANA, TYPO, DLL DKK**

**DLDR**

**~~Chapter 1: F**irst **P**awn

~~oo00oo~~

_If your soul cannot survive, you cannot just disappear_

—_Shinogi, __**M**__ad __**T**__rigger __**C**__rew_

~~oo00oo~~

"Kerja bagus lagi kali ini, Akashi-_sama_."

Akashi hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan pistolnya pada salah satu bawahannya. Tanpa banyak kata, ia melangkah keluar dari rumah megah sekaligus markas Akagumi yang pemimpinnya baru saja ia 'bersihkan'.

Supir yang sudah menunggu mereka membukakan pintu untuk Akashi dan dua bawahannya. Mereka pun masuk dan perjalanan diisi keheningan.

"Apa lagi jadwalku hari ini?" suara Akashi memecah hening. Salah satu bawahannya melirik dan membuka sebuah buku catatan kecil.

"Tidak ada jadwal lagi sampai sore ini. Tapi kau masih harus memeriksa beberapa laporan dan menandatanganinya." Tangannya pun menutup buku catatan itu hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. "Dan kuharap kali ini bila ada ajuan yang tak sesuai harapanmu, kau tidak langsung membakarnya."

Akashi terkekeh. "Kau memang bisa diandalkan, Shintarou. Tapi aku melakukan semuanya sesuai keinginanku."

Midorima Shintarou hanya menaikkan kacamatanya sambil menghela napas. "Kau bisa menyingkirkannya dan menaruhnya di tempat lain. Kau tidak perlu asal membakarnya."

"Sudahlah, Midorima. Selama ruangannya tak terbakar, bukannya tak apa?" bawahan yang satu lagi hanya menatap jendela dengan bosan.

"Berhenti bicara mudah begitu, Aomine!"

"Ya, ya. Cerewet." Aomine mengusap rambutnya. "Oh iya. Ryouta bilang dia akan pulang hari ini." Ujarnya.

"Jadi misinya sukses, ya." Akashi tersenyum. Hening kembali tercipta seiring mobil membawa mereka menuju markas kebanggaan mereka.

~~oo00oo~~

"Akashicchiiii! _Tadaima ssuuu_!"

Pintu ruangan Akashi menjeblak terbuka dan menampakkan sosok cantik berambut kuning. Suara itu membuat Akashi mendongak dari kumpulan kertas laporannya

"Oy, Kise! Masuknya damai sedikit bisa gak sih?!" sungut Aomine

"Eeeehh... Aominecchi gak asyik ah... padahal aku kan merindukan kalian." Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Okaeri_, Ryouta." Akashi hanya tersenyum dan melipat tangannya ke atas meja. "Sebelum kalian melepas rindu, aku ingin mendengar hasil misimu."

"Ah, tentu saja Akashicchi!" Kise tersenyum lebar. "Ah, sebelumnya ada yang ingin kukenalkan padamu _ssu_. Kurokocchi...eh? Dimana?"

"Aku ada di sini."

"HUWAAAAAHHH!"

Aomine dan Kise menjerit sedangkan Akashi menatap mereka datar. Di tengah mereka ada seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat dan berambut biru muda. Akashi sendiri sedikit tak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya.

"Aaahh...kupikir kau tersesat _ssu_..." gumam Kise.

"Aku selalu mengikutimu sejak tadi, Kise-kun." Ujarnya dan Kise hanya terkekeh.

"Ah, Akashicchi. Ingat ketika ada ujian untuk lowongan mata-mata tidak?" tanya Kise. Akashi mengangkat alis.

"Oh, ujian sebulan yang lalu ya. Lalu? Apakah ini kandidat yang lolos?" Akashi menatap pria itu dari atas ke bawah. Penampilannya rapi dan cenderung biasa saja. Sama sekali tak mencolok. Bahkan rasanya Akashi mudah sekali kehilangan pandangannya dari orang itu. Orang itu membungkuk padanya.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Semoga saya dapat bekerja untuk anda dengan baik, Akashi Seijuurou-_sama_." Ujarnya sopan.

"Kurokocchi ini sangat hebat loh~" Kise merangkul bahu Kuroko yang lebih kecil darinya. "Dia bisa langsung masuk ke wilayah musuh tanpa ketahuan sama sekali. Jadi dia sempurna untuk misi mata-mata." Lanjut Kise.

"_Misdirection_ ya." Akashi mengangguk. "Kemampuan yang sangat hebat. Jarang sekali orang memiliki kemampuan itu." Akashi menatap pria itu lagi sampai alisnya merengut.

"Kau seorang alpha?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko melebarkan matanya. Bahkan Kise dan Aomine ber-'eh' ria mendengarnya. Tentu aja karena mereka tak bisa mencium aroma alpha sedikit pun dari Kuroko. Kuroko mengatupkan bibirnya sebelum mengangguk.

"Seperti yang sudah diduga dari Akashi-_sama_." Ujar Kuroko. "Itu benar. Saya seorang alpha. Namun saya menyembunyikan aroma saya agar tidak dapat ditemukan dalam misi, jadi tak seorang pun dapat menangkap saya."

"Apa itu berarti aku spesial bagimu?" Akashi terkekeh dan menumpu wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. Hampir tak ada perubahan dalam ekspresi Kuroko yang datar, namun Akashi tahu ia terkejut dengan ucapannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Akashi membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Jadi, bolehkah aku melihat hasil misi kalian?"

"Tentu saja." Kuroko menatap Kise dan Kise tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Kuroko menyerahkan sebuah map yang cukup tebal. Akashi menerimanya dan langsung memindainya secara kilat.

"Kurokocchi yang menambahkan dan merapikan datanya lho~" ujar Kise. Akashi mengangguk. Gumaman lolos dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"Laporan yang lengkap dan rapi. Bahkan data-data mengenai kelompok kepolisian yang sudah mengincar kita sejak lama juga dimasukkan." Ujar Akashi. "Hasil yang hebat dari kalian. Ryouta, setelah ini kau bisa mendapat libur dua hari. Pergunakan dengan baik."

"Tentu saja akan digunakan dengan baik." Aomine menjawab sambil menyeringai mencurigakan sedangkan Kise meringis sambil menggaruk belakang tengkuknya.

"Dan Kuroko-_kun_." Akashi menoleh pada Kuroko. "Ini pekerjaan pertamamu, namun kau sudah menunjukkan hasil yang luar biasa." Ia mengulas senyuman dan menguluran tangannya. Kuroko mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Selamat bergabung dengan kami, Kuroko Tetsuya-_kun_."

"Mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang."

~~oo00oo~~

"Iya. Aku sudah berhasil masuk."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan tuntaskan ini dengan baik."

"Aku punya caraku sendiri. Dan akan kuselesaikan hingga detik terakhirku."

Pria itu menutup teleponnya. Ia menatap langit malam yang gelap. Angin dingin berhembus, namun seolah ia tak peduli akan rasa dinginnya. Ia menoleh ke markas Kiseki yang amat megah. Tatapan matanya dipenuhi bara api kebencian.

"Aku akan jadi orang yang memusnahkan mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari."

~~oo00oo~~

"Heeehh... mata-mata yang baru masuk? Kedengaran menarik~"

"Bakao, aku sedang bekerja. Jangan malah mengganggu."

"Heeeh, aku disini menemani Sei-_chan_ loh."

Akashi hanya bersidekap menatap Midorima dengan suster rekannya, Takao Kazunari. Selain menjadi tangan kanan Akashi, Midorima juga merupakan dokter pribadi kelompok mereka dan Takao merupakan asistennya. Takao kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akashi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang itu? Apa dia orang yang hanya akan dibersihkan lagi atau akan menjadi bagian dari kita?" tanya Takao.

"Takao, kau terlalu lancang!" Midorima memukul punggung Takao dan dibalas aduhan protes. Akashi hanya terkekeh.

"Bila ia terus melanjutkan kerja bagusnya, ia akan menjadi bagian dari kita." Akashi menyeringai. "Sama sepertimu, Kazunari."

"Waahh, terdengar seperti akan mendapat teman ya." Takao tersenyum ceria. Midorima hanya menghela napas.

"Selain itu, Shintarou. Apa 'itu' sudah selesai?" tanya Akashi.

"Ya, sudah." Midorima mengambil sebuah kotak dan menaruhnya di hadapan Akashi. Akashi menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Ini obat yang harus kau gunakan sebelum _heat_mu muncul. Ini tidak akan menghentikannya, tapi hanya mencegahnya datang di saat yang tidak tepat." Jelas Midorima. Akashi mengangguk dan hendak membawa kotak itu pergi.

"Apa benar tidak apa, Sei-_chan_?" Takao bertanya dengan nada khawatir. "Kau menyelamatkan para omega, dan mengatakan bahwa mereka tak perlu menyembunyikan identitas mereka, tapi kau—"

"Aku tahu diri, Kazunari." Akashi memotong perkataannya. "Ini kulakukan untuk bisa mengayomi kalian semua."

Akashi berbalik dan menutup pintu ruangan Midorima. Takao menghela napas dan duduk di kursinya.

"Shin-_chan_...kadang aku mencemaskannya." Ujar Takao.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Lagipula dia tahu batasan dirinya sendiri." Balas Midorima yang disambut desahan protes.

Iris hijau Midorima menatap langit biru. Hembusan napas terdengar sebelum Midorima memutuskan kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata menatap jendela ruang kerjanya.

~~oo00oo~~

"Oy, Ryouta. Kembalilah ke kasur."

"Tidak mau! Daikicchi terlalu semangat! Aku juga mau istirahat, tahu!"

Kise merengut dan duduk di dekat jendela. Ia lalu melihat Kuroko berjalan keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Ah, itu Kurokocchi kan?" pertanyaan Kise membuat Aomine mendekatinya.

"Oh? Iya benar. Meski awalnya aku tak sadar dia di sana." Gumam Aomine.

"Kelihatannya dia sedang menelpon. Mungkin keluarganya?" Kise menumpu kepalanya ke lipatan kedua tangannya. Tak lama, Kuroko mematikan ponselnya dan menatap ke atas, ke arah jendela.

Kise menyadari itu dan langsung melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria. Kuroko menatapnya datar sesaat sebelum tersenyum dan balas melambai kecil. Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Daikicchi? Kau dengar aku?"

Aomine mengerjap dan kembali menatap Kise. _Mate_nya itu kini menelengkan kepalanya dan memperhatikannya bingung. Aomine hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak ada. Selain itu, kau sudah kuat lagi, kan? Ayo teruskan."

"Eeehh?! Tunggu—Daikicchi—aahhnn..."

~~oo00oo~~

Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh lorong. Beberapa orang menyapanya dan membungkukan badan dan ia balas dengan sopan. Sudah sekitar 30 menit ia menelusuri lorong lantai dua ini tapi ia hanya menemukan lorong lainnya. Sampai ia berhenti di depan pintu kayu dengan label 'perpustakaan' di atasnya. Tepat di seberangnya ada ruang lain yang bertuliskan 'ruang arsip'

Kuroko memastikan tak ada siapapun di lorong itu dan mencoba membuka pintu ruang arsip. Terkunci. Akhirnya ia membuka pintu ruang perpustakaan di depannya.

Ruangan itu berukuran sedang dengan tiga baris rak buku yang menjulang cukup tinggi hingga mendekati langit-langit. Ada sebuah meja dengan dua sofa di dekat jendela yang pasti diperuntukkan untuk membaca. Kuroko menelusuri sebuah rak. Banyak buku-buku tebal dengan berbagai bahasa, tak hanya bahasa Jepang saja. Dilihat dari kondisinya, pasti ruangan perpustakaan ini cukup sering dikunjungi.

Tangan Kuroko menelusuri buku-buku hingga ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa buah buku ke lantai, menimbulkan suara berdebam yang keras.

"S-siapa itu?!"

Kuroko terkejut karena suara itu berada di rak sebelahnya. Kuroko mengintip dari ujung rak dan melihat seorang omega berambut cokelat tengah memeluk sebuah buku ketakutan.

"Maaf. Aku sedang melihat-lihat dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku di sana." Ujarnya dengan tampang datar. "Aku tak berniat jahat. Tenang saja."

"K-k-kau siapa?" tanya orang itu dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku pekerja baru di sini." Kuroko memperkenalkan dirinya dan membungkuk. Orang itu sepertinya menurunkan rasa waspadanya.

"A-aku... Furihata Kouki." Ujarnya pelan. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Seperti yang ku bilang tadi. Melihat-lihat." Jawab Kuroko. "Karena aku baru di sini, aku sedang berkeliling. Dan kebetulan aku melewati perpustakaan." Jelasnya.

"B-begitu..." Furihata nampak menghela napas. "Tidak biasanya perpustakaan ini dikunjungi orang." Ujar Furihata.

"Begitukah?" Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya. Furihata mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Akashi-_sama_ punya perpustakaan pribadi sendiri di dekat ruangannya. Perpustakaan ini di buat untuk anggota lain, tapi tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar ke sini kecuali aku." Jelas Furihata, lalu melangkah dan menaruh kembali buku-buku yang terjatuh. Kuroko mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia juga turut mengembalikan buku-buku itu, membuat Furihata tersenyum lebar.

"Furihata-_kun_ selalu kemari, berarti kau suka membaca?" tanya Kuroko. Furihata terkekeh dan menggaruk pipinya.

"Sedikit. Makanya secara tidak langsung, mungkin aku menjaga perpustakaan ini setiap waktu."

Kuroko mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Mereka berdua pun kembali merapikan buku-buku. Iris birunya menatap Furihata yang kini menata buku-buku sambil sedikit bersenandung

~~oo00oo~~

_Bidak pertamaku_

**~~~To Be Continued~~~**

Ekhem. Ikuze mic check one two one two

Assalamualaikum . Selamat pagi salam sejahtera untuk kita semua. Semoga di pagi hari ini kita masih diberi kesehatan kesejahteraan dan kehaluan yang makin meningkat tajam setajam silet.

Di hari ini, di pagi yang sangat cerah yang membuat saya sebenernya ogah-ogahan memberi pidato unfaedah ini, saya ingin mengucapkan kepada kalian

"GOODBYE YOU LITTLE SHIT. WELCOME TO THE HELL YEAH**"**

/author ditabok/

HALO READERS! Ketemu lagi sama saya, Lala, di FF KuroAka nan penuh keabalan ini~~

Uhuk jadi suatu pagi saya kepikir, Akashi tuh sering banget dibikin jadi bos perusahaan lah, CEO lah, apalah. Jadi gimana kalo dia jadi BOS MAFIA. WHUAHAHAHA *ditampol* Yah ini juga efek kangen KHR /author dibuang ke laut/

Dan awalnya readers, saya pengen jadiin ini oneshot, tapi saya stuck beberapa kali, dan begitu stucknya sembuh PLOTNYA MALAH MELEBER KEMANA-MANA DOONGG

Jadi saya putuskan untuk membuat ini jadi multichap. Ini multichap ketiga saya sejak hiatus lama itu loohh kasih selamat dong *dicincang*

Dan untuk nama organisasi, jangan tanya. Ini ngawur semuanya. Nama Kiseki sendiri kucontek abis-abisan dari Kiseki no Sedai huhuhu

Dan sebenernya kalo mafia di Jepang bilangnya kudunya yakuza kan ya? Tapi ya...ada beberapa hal yang jadi gak cocok uhuk *AUTHOR SEENAKNYA* Dan untuk nama pemimpin kelompok lawan Akashi di awal itu gak ada hubungannya sama Shitou Mosugu dari Hypnosis Mic kok /LA/

Okeh segitu aja sebelum kebanyakan bacod. RnRnya minna~~ biar author cepet lanjutin Ffnya~~

p.s: Dead Pools (Shinogi) adalah cara yakuza atau organisasi gangster mendapatkan uang. Untuk lengkapnya, bisa dicari di mbah google. Tapi kalo cari pake dead pools shinogi yang muncul lagunya MTC jadi cari aja shinogi ya

p.p.s: Pembukaan A/N itu dibuat oleh **val pururin **dengan beberapa perubahan. Royaltinya gua bayar nanti ya /ditabok egen/


	2. Chapter 2 Trust

"Ruang arsip ada di depan perpustakaan. Dan Furihata-_kun_ selalu ada di perpustakaan."

Pria itu menggumam lalu merebahkan diri di ranjangnya, menatap langit-langit.

"Langkahku sudah dimulai."

**The Live from The Dead Pools**

**By Lala-chan ssu**

**Pair: KuroAka slight MidoTaka and AoKi**

**Rated: T semi-M**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalo punya saya gak bakalan ada basketnya karena proporsi saya ampas**

**Warning: Omegaverse!AU, Mafia boss!Akashi, Spy!Kuroko, GAJE, ABAL, RANJAU ANGST DIMANA-MANA, TYPO, DLL DKK**

**DLDR**

**~~Chapter 2: T**rust

~~oo00oo~~

_You're frightening now, didn't ya?_

—_Shinogi, __**M**__ad __**T**__rigger __**C**__rew_

~~oo00oo~~

Kuroko sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Ia asyik dalam pemikirannya sendiri dan tanpa sadar ia jadi mengabaikan orang-orang yang lewat.

'Kesempatan ini tak boleh hilang. Seluruh rencanaku sudah sempurna. Seharusnya tak ada masalah dalam tahap ini.'

Tiba-tiba ia menubruk seseorang. Baru ia hendak meminta maaf, ia melihat sosok setinggi dua meter tengah menatapnya bosan. Bajunya kusut dan tercium bau mesiu dari pakaiannya.

"Heh...siapa ini?" tanya orang itu. Kuroko hanya menatapnya datar.

"Aku—"

"Kau sudah kembali, Atsushi." Suara Akashi mengejutkan Kuroko. Pria tinggi di hadapannya menatap Akashi dan langsung menempelinya dan menaruh dagunya di atas kepala merah itu.

"Aka-chiin... aku rindu..." ujarnya malas. Akashi hanya menghela napas dan melepaskan pelukan pria tinggi itu.

"Oh, kau juga di sini, Kuroko-_kun_." Ujar Akashi yang nampak baru menyadari keberadaannya. Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"Aka-chin, siapa ini?" tanya pria itu.

"Dia mata-mata baru kita, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko-_kun_, ini Murasakibara Atsushi. Salah satu anggota kelompok utama." Jelas Akashi.

Kelompok utama. Merupakan kelompok inti dari keseluruhan organisasi Kiseki. Setiap penggantian kepemimpinan, kelompok utama selalu berubah untuk menyelaraskan pemimpin meeka. Kelompok utama, di mana yang terkuat dari yang terkuat berkumpul.

"Salam kenal, Kuro-chin." Murasakibara langsung mengelus rambut Kuroko. Perempatan muncul di bawah mata biru Kuroko dan ia langsung menepis tangan pria jangkung itu.

"Hentikan itu." Katanya final. Murasakibara hanya menelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin akan cukup lama sampai kalian bisa akrab." Ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum. "Atsushi, aku tunggu laporanmu siang ini. Dan Kuroko-_kun_, apa kau ada kegiatan hari ini?"

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. Akashi menanyakannya jadwal hari ini?

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi perpustakaan sebentar." Jawab Kuroko. Akashi ber-oh ria.

"Perpustakaan, berarti kau sudah mengenal Furihata-_kun_." Ujar Akashi. "Selain itu?"

"Sepertinya belum ada lagi misi untukku, Akashi-_sama_."

"Begitu ya." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku menunggumu di ruanganku malam ini. Ini mengenai misimu selanjutnya."

Sebuah misi. Entah misi macam apa yang akan ia perintahkan untuk Kuroko. Memikirkan bahwa ia harus melakukan hal jahat membuat perutnya melilit, namun...

"Aku mengerti, Akashi-_sama_."

~~oo00oo~~

"Ah, Kuroko. Tak kusangka kau datang lagi secepat ini."

Sambutan omega berambut cokelat itu dibalas dengan anggukan singkat. Kuroko mencari asal sebuah buku dan duduk di hadapan Furihata. Mereka lalu larut dalam bacaan mereka. Suasana di perpustakaan ini cukup tenang dan hangat. Mungkin menghabiskan waktu di sana bukan ide yang buruk juga.

"_Ano ne_, Furihata-_kun_."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tahu soal ruang arsip yang ada di depan?"

Furihata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca. Ia menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Memang kenapa, Kuroko?" tanyanya.

"Ah, itu... kemarin aku hampir memasukinya, tapi karena dikunci aku jadi memasuki ruangan ini. Apa ruangannya selalu terkunci? Kalau arsip, bukannya tidak baik dibiarkan berada di ruangan yang tertutup begitu?" tanya Kuroko. Furihata memanggut.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kuroko. Saat aku di bawa Akashi-_sama_ kemari, ruangan itu memang sudah terkunci. Tak ada lagi yang mendekati ruangan itu. Mungkin ruangan itu sudah tak terpakai dan ruangan arsip sudah dipindah." Jelas Furihata. Namun, Kuroko mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meski tak kentara.

"Dibawa oleh Akashi-_sama_?"

"Ah, soal itu."

TOK TOK TOK

"_Furihata-san, anda dipanggil oleh Akashi-sama."_

"Ah, sepertinya ini sudah waktunya. Maaf, Kuroko. Lain kali kita bicara lagi." Ujar Furihata buru-buru.

"Kau mau ke mana, Furihata-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko. Furihata menoleh dan tersenyum

"Oh? Tentu saja menjalankan misi. Aku salah satu anggota tim kedua."

~~oo00oo~~

Kuroko menatap dua pintu besar di hadapannya. Pintu yang memisahkan dunia luar dengan ruangan milik Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia memantapkan dirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengetuk. Setelah mendengar ia dipersilahkan masuk, ia membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Ruangan yang Kuroko masuki terbilang megah. Teradapat meja kopi panjang di tengah dan beberapa sofa yang mengelilinginya di satu sisi ruangan, meja kerja Akashi berada tepat di hadapan pintu, membelakangi jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan hutan yang asri. Tipikal ruangan bos besar yang bisa kau lihat di televisi. Namun bila biasanya ada sebuah lukisan besar bos besar, lukisan di ruangan itu adalah sosok wanita yang anggun.

"Senang kau menyempatkan diri datang kemari, Kuroko-_kun_." Akashi tersenyum. Namun ia tak duduk di belakang kursinya seperti biasa, alih-alih berdiri dan mengenakan jas lengkapnya. Kuroko menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Selamat malam, Akashi-_sama_." Kuroko membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat. "Apa misi selanjutnya untukku?" tanyanya. Akashi menggumam.

"Sebenarnya kau mata-mata, jadi ini tak perlu. Tapi aku melihat potensi dalam dirimu, Kuroko-_kun_." Akashi hanya tersenyum. Ia melangkah mendekati brankasnya dan dengan mudah membuka kode kuncinya. Kuroko memperhatikannya dengan seksama, jikalau ia menemukan sesuatu dalam brankas itu. Namun dari pandangan matanya hanya ada beberapa tumpuk buku usang. Akashi menutup kembali brankas itu dan berjalan menuju mejanya. Ia membuka laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol.

"Tugasmu sangat mudah, Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum. Senyumannya amat indah, layaknya bunga mawar merah. Begitu cantik, memabukkan, namun mematikan. Kuroko menelan ludahnya. Tak dia sangka skenario terburuknya dimulai secepat ini.

"Dampingi aku dalam pembersihan malam ini, Kuroko-_kun_."

~~oo00oo~~

"Zabashigumi, rekan kerja organisasi Kiseki sejak dua tahun lalu, mendekralasikan kesetiaan dengan taruhan ketua kelompok, Katei Mabushi, akan melakukan _harakiri_ bila melanggar perjanjian."

"Ampun...maafkan kami, Akashi-_sama_..."

Kuroko hanya memasang wajah datar, namun di balik celana hitamnya, ia mengepalkan tangannya. Ia benci. Ia benci ketika targetnya sedang melakukan kejahatan tepat di depan matanya.

Orang bilang membunuh atau dibunuh sudah menjadi prinsip hidup yakuza. Namun bagi Kuroko, itu keterlaluan.

"Semoga kita tidak bertemu di neraka."

BANG!

Kuroko merasa seluruh sendinya melemas, tapi ia usahakan tetap berdiri. Rencananya sudah sangat sempurna, ia tak akan membiarkan emosinya menyebabkannya gagal. Akashi menghela napas, lalu menoleh ke arah Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Akashi-_sama_, boleh saya bertanya?"

Akashi menoleh pada Kuroko seiring mereka berjalan meninggalkan markas Zabashigumi. Akashi merapatkan jasnya karena udara malam yang cukup dingin.

"Kau baru saja bertanya, Kuroko-_kun_." Ujar Akashi. "Tapi tentu saja jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, kau bisa langsung menanyakannya."

"Orang itu... Katei Mabushi...apa yang sudah diperbuatnya?"

Kuroko tidak bodoh. Ia salah satu agen terbaik dari kepolisian. Ia tentu saja sudah tahu kejahatan yang dilakukan kelompok-kelompok rendahan kecil macam Zabashigumi. Tapi ia lebih tak mengerti kenapa Akashi harus membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Perjanjian yang ku katakan tadi," Akashi menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Berisi perarturan menghentikan obat pemacu _heat_ omega secara ilegal."

Obat pemacu _heat_ omega. Kuroko mengerutkan alisnya. Padahal seingatnya...

"Mereka melanggar perjanjian itu sudah lama sekali. Dan seperti yang kubilang, mereka berjanji akan _harakiri_, dan tidak dilakukan." Lanjut Akashi seiring mereka memasuki mobil. "Untuk itulah kulakukan pembersihan ini."

Kuroko mengangguk, pura-pura paham. Meski rasanya ia ingin langsung membunuh pria di sebelahnya ini sekarang juga.

Tidak. Ia harus mendapat kepercayaan mereka, lalu hancurkan perlahan. Karena seperti itulah caranya bekerja.

~~oo00oo~~

"Akashi-_sama_? Aku datang untuk menyerahkan laporan."

Kuroko termenung di depan ruangan Akashi keesokan harinya. Ini masih pukul 9 pagi. Waktu sarapan sudah selesai. Mungkinkah Akashi berada di tempat lain?

Ia menarik napas. Setelah memastikan tak ada orang—bukan berarti bila ada orang mereka akan menyadari kehadirannya juga—Kuroko membuka kenob pintu ruangan tersebut. Tatapan mata birunya langsung tertuju pada brankas di sudut ruangan. Dengan gerakan yang cepat namun tenang, ia memasuki ruangan dan menghampiri brankas.

Ditatapnya kode kunci di brankas itu. Tentu saja Kuroko masih mengingatnya. Kemampuan observasinya tak bisa diremehkan. Tangannya mulai bekerja membuka brankas itu.

Satu...dua...dua...kosong

Terbuka

Kuroko menelusuri isi dari brankas itu. Isinya adalah buku-buku tua yang mirip seperti di perpustakaan, dan sebuah kotak kayu kecil dan album foto. Kuroko meraih kotak kayu kecil itu, namun terkunci. Sepertinya kuncinya dibawa oleh Akashi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjelajahi buku-buku yang ada.

Kuroko berusaha keras membaca tulisan di depan buku karena sampulnya yang sudah usang. Buku...kisah perjanjian lama? Beberapa buku yang lainnya nampak seperti kumpulan kisah-kisah kuno. Kuroko menaruhnya kembali dengan apik dan ia membuka hal terakhir. Album foto

Tak banyak foto di dalamnya. Halaman pertama hanya berisi satu foto besar. Foto wanita yang sama persis dengan lukisan wanita yang ada di ruangan ini. Sebuah tulisan di bawah foto menarik perhatiannya

_Akashi Shiori, 5 September..._

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kuroko tersentak dan dilihatnya Akashi kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Kuroko menelan ludah. Akashi menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, lalu beralih ke album foto di pangkuannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuka brankas itu?" tanya Akashi dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku...mengingat sandinya...kemarin..." pikiran Kuroko seakan dilumpuhkan oleh tatapan dan suara Akashi. Ia hanya bisa bicara jujur, namun berusaha tak membeberkan informasi penting. Akashi menatap Kuroko lalu menghela napas.

"Kau benar-benar memenuhi ekspektasiku, Kuroko-_kun_." Ujar Akashi. Ia mengambil album foto di pangkuan Kuroko lalu menaruhnya lagi dalam brankas sebelum menguncinya. "Tapi aku akan lebih menghargai bila kau tidak membuka hal privasi orang lain." Lanjutnya tajam. Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baik. Maafkan aku, Akashi-_sama_." Ujar Kuroko, sedikit merasa sedih.

Tunggu, untuk apa dia sedih?

Akashi menatap lukisan di ruangannya dengan sendu. Seolah bernostalgia. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku.

"Kau melihat fotonya tadi?" tanya Akashi.

"Iya. Sedikit." Jawab Kuroko pelan. Akashi menarik napasnya.

"Wanita ini...dia ibuku."

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap lukisan wanita itu. Memang terdapat sedikit kemiripan antara mereka, terutama wajah cantiknya.

Tolong jangan katakan Kuroko baru saja menyebut musuhnya itu cantik.

"Cantik sekali," gumam Kuroko. "Di mana ibu anda sekarang, Akashi-_sama_?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum, namun matanya tak lepas dari lukisan itu.

"Sudah meninggal. Waktu umurku 10 tahun."

"O-oh. Maafkan kelancanganku."

"Tak apa. Itu sudah lama sekali."

Akashi menghela napas kembali. Tatapan matanya nampak semakin sendu.

"Ayahku selalu mendidikku dengan keras. Hanya ibuku yang mengajariku kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Setelah ibuku meninggal, yang kudapatkan hanya diktaktor dan kekerasan."

Kuroko menggumam. Di balik sosoknya yang begitu agung dan kuat, terdapat masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Kuroko rasa semua manusia memang seperti itu.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Tetsuya."

Kuroko mendongak seketika. "A-ada apa ini, tiba-tiba—"

"Kau memenuhi ekspektasiku, kau juga sudah melihat bagaimana aku bekerja dan bertahan, kau juga tahu salah satu rahasia terbesarku yang tak sembarang orang ketahui." Akashi tersenyum dan mendekati Kuroko. "Itu tanda kepercayaanku, Tetsuya."

Tubuh Kuroko menegang karena rasa senang yang tiba-tiba. Namun untuk sekarang ia hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku, Akashi-_sama_."

~~oo00oo~~

_Sekarang aku bisa menghancurkan kalian_

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

*masuk fandom KNB sambil nenteng n*triboots* Hae guys

/author dilempar bata/

MAAFKAN AUTHOR YANG LABIL abis dari awal ide fic ini emang plot bunny kok. Cuma susha nyambungin adegannya uhuk *dirajam*

Jadi begitulah readers, chapter kedua kita. Memang KuroAkanya belom keliatan tapi nanti pasti ada HEHEHEHEHE *MIKIR APA LU LA*

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3 Them

Angin malam berhembus lembut. Pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu menatap gerakan pohon-pohon yang seolah diajak menari oleh alunan angin. Rambut _baby blue_nya juga ikut berdansa perlahan. Lamunannya terhenti ketika mendengar deringan dari ponselnya. Setelah melihat nama kontak yang amat ia kenal, ia segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Disini Kuroko."

"_Apa ada perkembangan baru hari ini?"_

"Saya masih belum menemukan motif tindakan mereka. Tapi saya sudah selangkah mendekatinya."

"_Seperti yang sudah diduga. Jangan kecewakan kami, _Phantom_. Kau adalah agen terbaik kami."_

"Dimengerti."

"_Lanjutkan kerja bagusmu. Selamat malam."_

"Selamat malam."

Sambungan pun diputus.

Angin kembali berhembus. Ekspresinya semakin mengeras, dengan bara semangat dari mata birunya.

**The Live from The Dead Pools**

**By Lala-chan ssu**

**Pair: KuroAka slight MidoTaka and AoKi**

**Rated: T semi-M**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalo punya saya gak bakalan ada basketnya karena proporsi saya ampas**

**Warning: Omegaverse!AU, Mafia boss!Akashi, Spy!Kuroko, GAJE, ABAL, RANJAU ANGST DIMANA-MANA, TYPO, DLL DKK**

**DLDR**

**~~Chapter 3: T**hem 

~~oo00oo~~

_Cowardice? Ignorant?_

—_Shinogi, __**M**__ad __**T**__rigger __**C**__rew_

~~oo00oo~~

"Siapa namamu?"

Saat ini Kuroko tengah duduk di ruang tengah bersama dengan seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ dan berambut _navy_. Namanya itu kalau tidak salah Au... Ako... Mine... Ahomine...

Oh ya, Aomine.

"Saya Kuroko Tetsuya." Ujarnya sopan. Aomine hanya memperhatikannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Kuroko masih memasang tampang datarnya, tapi ditatap begitu jujur saja membuatnya risih.

"Kau. Sejak pertama kau kemari aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu."

Mendengar itu, Kuroko sedikit melebarkan matanya. Meski ekspresinya nyaris tak berubah, Kuroko meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Aomine adalah salah satu anggota Kelompok Utama. Pasti ada alasan tertentu kenapa ia bisa mendapat gelar tersebut. Kuroko harus berhati-ha—

"Apa urusanmu dengan Ryouta?"

—ti

"Saya tidak paham maksud anda." Ujar Kuroko seadanya.

"Jangan ngaco! Kau alpha, dan begitu datang dia langsung akrab memeluk pundakmu. Apa yang kau lakukan, heh?" Aomine menyelidikinya dan menatapnya tajam. Kuroko mengerjap. Ah, kalau tidak salah ingat memang di leher Kise ada bekas gigitan, menandakan bahwa ia sudah memiliki alpha. Jadi diakah alphanya? Terlihat sekali alpha di hadapannya ini tengah menegaskan teritorinya.

"Anda salah paham." Tutur Kuroko. "Saya hanya mengerjakan pekerjaan saya. Dan kebetulan Kise-_kun_ yang ditugaskan membimbing saya saat itu. Saya tahu ia sudah memiliki _mate_. Dari baunya saja sudah dapat diketahui. Saya tidak sebodoh itu untuk merebut omega yang sudah memiliki _mate_, jadi tenang saja."

Aomine mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya. Kuroko merilekskan posisi duduknya. Aroma dari Aomine sangat kuat, tapi Kuroko tahu Aomine menahan diri.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu."

Aomine langsung berdiri dari tempatnya. Kuroko pun mengikuti gerakannya. Dari hadapan mereka, Akashi datang diikuti oleh Kise, Murasakibara, dan seorang berambut hijau yang tidak Kuroko tahu siapa.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin memperkenalkannya. Mungkin Ryota, Daiki, dan Atsushi sudah tahu dan hanya Shintarou yang belum bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku juga ingin memberi pengumuman meski tidak resmi." Akashi melangkah dan mendekati Kuroko. "Dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Mata-mata yang lolos seleksi sebulan lalu."

Kuroko membungkukkan badannya. Respon yang diberikan para anggota Kelompok Utama pun beragam. Disitu Kuroko bisa sedikit menyimpulkan bagaimana kepribadian mereka.

"Lalu tujuanku mengumpulkan kalian kemari ada dua. Yang pertama, yang akan kukatakan sekarang." Akashi berdehem. "Kuroko Tetsuya akan mulai menjalani pelatihan sebagai anggota Kelompok Utama."

Sontak pemuda berwarna-warni itu kaget bukan main. Mereka menatap Akashi penuh keterkejutan, bahkan Kise mengeluarkan berbagai pertanyaan menggantung.

"Tunggu, Akashi." Pemuda berambut hijau melangkah mendekat. "Apa kau yakin? Kita masih belum mengetahui dirinya sepenuhnya—"

"Penilaianku tidak pernah salah, Shintarou." Akashi memotong perkataan pria itu sambil tersenyum. "Nah, Tetsuya. Yang tadi bicara adalah Midorima Shintarou." Ujar Akashi. Kuroko pun mengangguk paham.

"Sudah memanggil nama kecil, _ssu_? Berarti keputusan Akashicchi sudah bulat." Komentar Kise. Aomine hanya mengerjap dan menganga, masih terkejut. Murasakibara hanya ber-'heeeeh' ria. Midorima nampak menggerutu dan memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Itu memang keputusanmu untuk menunjuk anggota Kelompok Utama, tapi—" Midorima menghela napas. "Baiklah. Tapi nanti jelaskan padaku." Ujar Midorima. Akashi hanya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Baiklah, dengan itu aku akan membuat jadwal latihan untuk Tetsuya dan memberikannya pada kalian. Sekarang, hal kedua yang akan kusampaikan. Mengenai pernyataan kepolisian."

Seketika, wajah mereka berubah serius. Kuroko mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat, mencegah informasi penting keluar dan menelaah pandangan para mafia kotor ini terhadap kepolisian.

"Belakangan ini kegiatan kita semakin diawasi dengan ketat." Ujar Akashi. "Meski wakil kita sudah dikirimkan, nampaknya mereka tetap bersikukuh dengan tuduhan mereka lima tahun lalu."

"Cih. Mereka memang tak bisa diajak bicara." Keluh Aomine. "Sudah, lenyapkan saja mereka. Atau suap petinggi mereka."

Kuroko meremas celananya di bagian lutut. Beraninya ia bicara begitu. Kuroko tak bisa menerimanya. Ia begitu memegang teguh kebanggan melayani masyarakat. Ia benci ketika para tikus licik ini menghina kebanggaan itu.

"Kita tak bisa bertindak gegabah, Daiki." Ujar Akashi membuat Kuroko mendongak. "Kita akan membuktikan siapa diri kita, bukan menunjukkan sisi yang mereka ingin lihat."

"Lalu apa yang akan Akashicchi lakukan?" tanya Kise.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Karena itu kalian kuberikan misi panjang belakangan ini. Dan kenapa aku mengangkat Tetsuya sebagai calon anggota Kelompok Utama." Senyuman kembali terukir di wajah Akashi.

"Menumpas kelompok sebenarnya di balik percobaan pembuatan obat pemacu heat omega terlarang."

~~oo00oo~~

"Eeehh? Kau diangkat menjadi anggota Kelompok Utama? Hebat sekali, Kuroko. Aku iri..."

"Ah, itu terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak, itu benar-benar hebat! Naik ke Kelompok Utama itu sangat sulit bila kau tidak punya kemampuan khusus tertentu!"

Sepertinya Kelompok Utama amat sangat disanjung. Kuroko akan mengingat hal itu, sementara Furihata berceloteh lagi mengenai kehebatan Kelompok Utama.

"Aku sangat iri...bahkan mungkin semua omega yang bekerja di sini akan iri padamu. Kelompok Utama berarti kau yang paling dipercaya oleh Akashi-_sama_. Semuanya sangat mengagumi Akashi-_sama_, makanya kami berjuang keras untuk diakui dan masuk ke Kelompok Utama." Terang Furihata, mengundang rasa penasaran Kuroko.

"Semua omega...jadi bukan hanya kau dan Kise-_kun_ omega di sini?" tanya Kuroko. furihata tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya kau belum sempat menjelajahi tempat ini lebih jauh ya, Kuroko. Di sini, pekerja omega sangat banyak. Tak jarang juga ditempatkan di kelompok kuat untuk pembersihan dan transaksi seperti kelompok dua dan tiga. Misalnya, aku." Ujar Furihata. Kuroko termenung. Memang benar ia merasakan banyak aroma omega begitu ia memasuki markas ini, tapi tak ia sangka omega mendapatkan hak dan diakui setara oleh alpha dan beta, bahkan dimasukkan ke garis depan. Kise adalah salah satu bukti nyata.

"Lalu, bagaimana perlakuan alpha...terhadap para omega di sini?" tanya Kuroko perlahan. Karena ia tahu para mafia. Sudah berapa yang ia tumpas selama karirnya. Mau dari luar terlihat sebaik apapun, bagi mereka omega hanyalah objek seks dan bisa diperlakukan semaunya. Tak memperdulikan kondisi omega sendiri. Mereka dianggap sebagai binatang, bahkan lebih rendah. Karena itu...

"Biasa saja. Semua berhubungan baik satu sama lain. Kami dihormati, saat mendapat heat kami boleh pulang ke rumah atau bila sudah tak memiliki keluarga, Akashi-_sama_ mempunyai rumah yang bisa ditinggali dan sangat aman tak jauh dari sini."

...karena itu Kuroko membenci mafia.

Kuroko menunduk. Tatapannya tertuju pada buku, meski ia tak membaca satu huruf pun dalam buku itu. Furihata menelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Kuroko menarik napas dan mengembuskannya. Ia lalu menatap Furihata.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir." Ujarnya. Furihata mengangguk meski nampak tak yakin.

"Kau bilang tentang transaksi. Apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Kuroko. Furihata mengetukkan jarinya ke bibir.

"Kau bergabung dengan mafia, pasti kau tahu istilah _shinogi_ bukan?" tanya Furihata. Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Sedikit-banyak, aku tahu."

Padahal Kuroko sangat tahu.

"_Shinogi_ adalah cara kami mendapatkan uang. Kami melakukan transaksi barang-barang yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh pemerintah atau kepolisian sekalipun. Barang-barang yang dimaksud di sini termasuk alkohol dan barang-barang mahal lainnya meski tidak resmi atau bisa dibilang ilegal. Tapi tak hanya itu saja. Terkadang kita menyuap kelompok lain, dan sebagai gantinya mereka memberi perlindungan dan membayar semacam 'biaya' karena sudah kami bantu untuk mengelola kelompok mereka." Jelas Furihata.

Kuroko mengangguk paham. Ia sudah tahu seluk-beluk kerja mereka, dan jalan keungangan mereka. Ia hanya sedikit memastikan.

"Bagi sebagian orang, cara ini memang tidak baik." Lanjut Furihata. Senyumannya nampak sendu. "Tapi, dengan cara ini Akashi-_sama_ merawat dan menghidupi kami yang sebelumnya tak memiliki harapan untuk hidup bebas. Bagi kami, sosok Akashi-_sama_ adalah sosok yang hebat dan mengagumkan. Karena itu, kami bersedia berada di sisinya. Karena kami tahu, ia juga ada di sisi kami."

Bagi Kuroko, mereka itu hitam. Dan selamanya akan tetap begitu.

~~oo00oo~~

Esoknya pagi-pagi sekali, Kuroko dipanggil untuk menuju ruangan latihan yang ada di bawah tanah. Entah bagaimana ada tempat seperti itu di Tokyo, Kuroko akan menyelidikinya nanti. Ia ingat ruangan itu, karena disitulah ia menjalani ujian masuk. Begitu sampai, ia disambut sebuah ruangan yang kosong dan amat sangat luas. Di tengah ruangan itu, terdapat para anggota Kelompok Utama. Kuroko membungkukkan badan sebelum Midorima maju dan memberi instruksi.

"Pelatihan tahap pertama terdiri dari latihan ketangkasan, pemecahan teka-teki, kemampuan bersenjata dan beladiri, serta misi penyusupan. Masing-masing latihan akan dipandu oleh Murasakibara, aku, Aomine, dan Kise. Kita mulai dari latihan ketangkasan lebih dahulu. Apa ada yang perlu ditanyakan?" jelas Midorima. Kuroko mengangguk paham. Midorima lalu melirik Murasakibara yang hanya dibalas tatapan malas.

"Jadi, Kuro-chin," ujar Murasakibara. "Latihannya cukup mudah. Cukup lewati aku dan ambil kunci perak yang ada di ujung ruangan sana. Jelas?" tanya Murasakibara. Kuroko kembali mengangguk paham. Misi yang mudah, tapi ia berkali-kali gagal di tes serupa karena kekuatan fisiknya. Jujur saja, meski merupakan seorang yang ahli menyusup, kemampuan fisik Kuroko berada di bawah rata-rata. Bisa bertahan di sebuah misi yang berlangsung sehari penuh saja sudah merupakan berkah. Meski begitu, ia akan melewati latihan ini.

Ini merupakan langkahnya untuk menumpas kelompok yang sudah memporak-porandakan kota ini.

Dilihatnya Midorima menekan tombol di salah satu sisi ruangan dan mengakibatkan lantai bergerak menjadi zig-zag dan berlubang curam. Kuroko meneguk ludahnya. Latihannya sudah dimulai

"Nah, kita mulai ya Kuro-chiinn~" ujar Murasakibara. "Satu...dua...tiga...mulai!"

Kuroko melesat menaiki salah satu lantai kemudian melanjutkan rute zig-zag yang mengarah langsung pada Murasakibara tanpa ragu. Murasakibara tak bereaksi apapun meski ia diterjang langsung. Kuroko memusatkan tenaganya untuk melompat ke lantai lainnya yang terpisah di arah kiri agar bisa lolos dari Murasakibara.

Dalam satu hentakkan, ia berhasil meraih pijakan lainnya. Iris birunya membulat. Ia berhasil

Sampai ia merasakan sebuah tangan menarik bagian belakang bajunya, membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh hingga kepalanya terbentur ujung lantai.

"WAAHH! KUROKOCCHIII!"

Teriakan Kise adalah hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum semuanya gelap

~~oo00oo~~

"Pingsan karena benturan ringan, tak kusangka orang macam ini diangkat menjadi Kelompok Utama oleh Akashi!"

"Nyiahahaha! Jangan ngomel begitu, Shin-_chan_. Lihat, kasihan dia kan?"

Kuroko tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Selain karena ia masih pusing, suara-suara di sekitarnya terlalu berisik. Ia melihat Midorima tengah mengomel sambil menulis-nulis sesuatu, sedangkan di sampingnya ada seorang omega berambut hitam mengenakan seragam suster. Omega itu menyadari tatapan Kuroko dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya. Kuroko hanya menggumam pelan, dihadiahi kekehan dari suster itu.

"Aku akan mengantarkan laporan ini pada Akashi. Ayo kau juga keluar, Takao."

"Eeeehh... tapi Sei-_chan_ bilang aku harus akrab padanya." Protes Takao.

"Tapi—"

"Ini perintah Sei-_chan_, loh~"

Midorima nampak kehabisan kata-kata untuk berkelit. Ia hanya mengacak rambutnya sebelum keluar ruangan dan mengatakan hal-hal seperti 'jangan mengacau!' 'Akan kupotong ponimu kalau kau berbuat aneh!'. Dalam ruangan—yang sepertinya merupakan ruangan kesehatan—itu tinggal ada Kuroko dan suster berambut hitam itu. Ia tersenyum ceria.

"Aku Takao Kazunari. Salam kenal, Kuroko Tetsuya~" ujarnya.

"Ah, salam kenal." Jawab Kuroko. Sepertinya Akashi sudah memberitahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau pasti tidak menduga akan ditarik seperti itu oleh Atcchan, kan? Banyak calon pekerja yang gugur karena itu, kok. Tapi kau beruntung hanya hilang kesadaran sebentar." Takao lanjut menyerocos, sementara Kuroko mencoba mengerti setiap ucapannya.

Lagi-lagi seorang omega, meski ia ditempatkan sebagai perawat, ia dekat dengan salah satu anggota Kelompok Utama.

"Jadi mumpung kau sedang istirahat dan Shin-_chan_ tidak ada, kau boleh menanyakan aaapapun padaku~" ujar Takao. Kuroko mengerjap. Ia menatap langit-langit, berpikir sebentar.

"Anu...Takao-_kun_. Berapa banyak pekerja omega di sini?" tanya Kuroko. Takao menaruh tangannya di dagu.

"Hmmm...sampai sebulan yang lalu, anggota omega di kelompok Kiseki ada sekitar 98 orang dari 215 keseluruhan anggota. Dan itu termasuk aku~" jelas Takao. Anggota omega ada sebanyak itu? Pantas aromanya berbeda dibanding markas lain yang sudah ia masuki.

"Akashi-_sama_ itu...tak kusangka mau memperkerjakan omega seperti ini." Gumam Kuroko. "Kupikir kebanyakan mafia lebih memilih memperkerjakan alpha."

"Ucapanmu itu tak salah." Takao tersenyum. "Sei-ch—maksudku Akashi-_sama_ tidak menganggap omega itu lemah. Dia mengayomi semua omega, dan mengusahakan hidup yang terbaik untuk mereka." Terang Takao. Kuroko pun menggumam.

"Apa karena ia juga seorang omega..." gumam Kuroko.

"Eh?! Kau...tahu Sei-_chan_ itu omega?!" Takao melotot terkejut.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Beliau juga tahu kalau aku seorang alpha." Kata Kuroko.

"Eeehh?! Kau alpha?!" Takao semakin melotot. Kuroko mengangguk dengan wajah datar.

Takao menganga, masih memproses data yang baru saja dimasukkan ke otaknya, sementara Kuroko menoleh ke sampingnya. Ada sebuah buket bunga daisy dengan berbagai warna cerah.

"Akashi-_sama_...ternyata sehebat itu, ya."

Mendengar itu, Takao mengerjap dan tersenyum kembali. "Bagi kami, dia tak hanya hebat. Dia adalah segalanya bagi kami, para omega yang sudah tak memiliki harapan lagi."

"Para omega yang tak memiliki harapan lagi?" Kuroko menoleh kembali pada Takao. Ia teringat Furihata juga mengatakan hal serupa mengenai Akashi.

"Aku...tidak, bahkan kebanyakan omega di sini...sudah mengalami banyak hal." Takao tersenyum getir. Ia memainkan sebuah liontin berbentuk segitiga terbalik dengan ukiran mawar di tengahnya. "Aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan hingga umurku 18 tahun. Sejak aku mendapatkan _heat_ pertamaku, perlakuan orang di panti mulai kasar. Mereka mulai memukuliku dan mengataiku menjijikkan. Bahkan orang-orang dewasa yang sudah kuanggap orang tuaku mulai memperkosaku."

Alis Kuroko merengut. Memang banyak kasus omega, bahkan di panti asuhan, mendapatkan kekerasan seksual dari orang dewasa yang selama ini mengurusnya. Namun hingga sekarang, kepolisian tak berhasil membekuk pelaku-pelaku kejahatan seksual itu.

"Aku kabur dari panti tepat di hari ulang tahunku yang ke-18. Kupikir aku sudah bebas, namun hidup tidak semudah itu, kan?" Takao terkekeh. Ia duduk di sebelah ranjang Kuroko dan melipat tangannya di atas ranjang. "Aku tak punya tempat tinggal. Aku terpaksa menjual tubuhku pada gelandangan demi sedikit uang dan tempat berlindung."

"Bagi mereka, aku sudah tak bernilai lagi." Takao tertawa miris. "Sengaja menyodorkan diriku untuk disetubuhi, seorang omega yang tak memiliki kehormatan, mau melakukan seks dengan siapa saja demi uang. Makhluk paling rendahan." Takao menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tiga tahun aku menjalani kehidupan seperti itu. Namun selama tiga tahun aku sama sekali tak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Karena itu, tak ada gunanya berapapun uang yang kudapat dan bisakah aku makan hari itu, semuanya sudah tak berarti."

"Di saat aku meratapi hidupku, sekelompok yakuza menghampiriku. Mereka hendak memperkosaku beramai-ramai. Tapi toh, aku sudah tak peduli. Mungkin lebih baik aku mati." Takao menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Lalu, entah kebetulan atau apa, Akashi-_sama_ datang. Ia melumpuhkan semua yakuza itu sendirian, sampai ia menyadari bahwa aku bersembunyi tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia kelihatan sangat marah pada para yakuza itu, namun ketika ia menghampiriku ia tersenyum sangat lembut. Ia membawaku kemari, ia memberiku pendidikan yang penting, melatihku. Dan yang terpenting..."

Takao menatap meja yang diduduki Midorima. Kuroko pun ikut mengikuti tatapan Takao. Nampak Takao tersenyum selama menatap meja tersebut. "Ia memberiku tempat untuk pulang." Takao menghela napas dan kembali menatap Kuroko.

"Kudengar kau sudah mengenal Kou-_chan_? Furihata Kouki? Dia baru datang setengah tahun yang lalu." Lanjut Takao dan disambut anggukan Kuroko. Jadi ceritanya belum selesai?

"Kou-_chan_...juga melewati banyak hal. Ah, aku hanya boleh cerita sedikit karena ini bukan masalahku." Ujar Takao. "Setelah dia mendapat _heat_, ia dijual oleh orang tuanya untuk melunasi hutang. Setelah itu, ia dioper dari berbagai macam tempat penjualan. Dan di semua tempat, ia selalu mendapatkan perlakuan kasar. Ia dipaksa mengenakan _sex toy_ sepanjang hari atau lubangnya disumpal botol, ia sering dipukuli, dan mendapat berbagai hinaan. Ia selalu dibilang produk gagal, karena bagi mereka penampilannya tak menarik, mengakibatkan tak ada yang mau membelinya dan dioper-oper ke satu tempat penjualan ke tempat penjualan lain."

"Ia dibeli kelompok yang dulunya merupakan mitra Kiseki. Akashi-_sama_ bertemu dengan Kou-_chan_ karena pemimpin kelompok itu dengan lancang memamerkannya, bahkan menunjukkan Kou-_chan_ yang menderita karena _sex toy_nya diaktifkan tepat di hadapan Akashi-_sama_. Akashi-_sama_ langsung memutuskan hubungan dengan kelompok itu dan membunuh pemimpinnya." Terang Takao

Kuroko tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa atas informasi yang ia dapat. Ia ingat Takao masih lanjut berceloteh, namun ia sudah tak mendengar lagi.

"Oy, Takao. Aku sudah selesai. Berhenti mengganggunya dan biarkan dia istirahat!" Midorima memasuki ruangan dan disambut protes dari Takao. Midorima memelototinya dan dihadiahi tawa iseng.

"Iya, iya deh~ dasar Shin-_chan_ pemarah. Kalau begitu, akan kulanjutkan nanti saja ya Tet-_chan_. Selamat istirahat~bila ada sesuatu tekan saja tombol di sampingmu." Ujar Takao lalu keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Midorima.

Pintu pun tertutup dan Kuroko menghela napas. Ia menatap kedua tangannya yang ia taruh di pangkuannya. Sedikit memikirkan cerita Takao tadi.

Yang ia tahu, mereka adalah hitam. Dan ia serta kawan-kawannya adalah putih. Hitam harus dilenyapkan. Hitam selalu menjadi pihak yang haus darah, jahat, tidak manusiawi, harus dibasmi.

Tapi kenapa sosok Akashi yang ia lihat begitu lembut dan pengasih?

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

*dateng naek sampan* ALOHA READEEERRSS /kena tabok/

Uhuhuhu kebiasaan dah bukannya lanjut FF di fandom sebelah. Sementang idenya lancar jaya hih *apaansi*

Jadi gimana nih readers? Kuroko udah mulai galau nih EHEHEHE *apaan sih* Ihiiyy suka deh bikin konflik batin kayak begini /dikemplang/

Dan author namain Kuroko 'Phantom' karena dia sixth phantom man ya, bukan karena author bucinnya Yumeno Gentarou dari HypMic! Ya...tapi author tak memungkiri bahwa author bucinnya dia *dihajar*

Uhuk bales review dulu deh

**val pururin **Ehehehehe kadang ide yang datang di kamar mandi memang saSUGA ya /plak/ Oh iya doong ngakak sekali ituuu wkwkwk. Iya, ini gua pasti lanjut kok. Digantung doi sakit tau :" (GAUSAHCURHAT)

ohok okeh segitu saja dari saya. Maafkan bila ada typo atau kesalahan karena maklum author juga manusia

akhir kata, RnR?


	4. Chapter 4 Something in Your Heart

"_Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"_Iya...maafkan saya..."_

"_Tidak perlu minta maaf. Apa ada seseorang yang bisa dihubungi?"_

"_Saya...kediaman saya tidak jauh...saya akan kembali sendiri."_

_Kuroko mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia sedang patroli seperti biasa dan ia menemukan seorang omega hampir diculik oleh kelompok yakuza yang diburon kepolisian. Untung Kuroko berhasil menyelamatkan omega ini. Namun rambutnya yang berwarna merah membara nampak tak asing._

"_Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan saya."_

_Begitu omega itu menoleh, rasanya jantung Kuroko lepas dari tempatnya_

Iris biru sontak membuka. Napasnya memburu dan dirasakan tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Ia bangun perlahan dan menyadari ia sudah berada di kamarnya. Ditumpukannya kepalanya ke lengan kirinya.

"Tadi itu..."

**The Live from The Dead Pools**

**By Lala-chan ssu**

**Pair: KuroAka slight MidoTaka and AoKi**

**Rated: T semi-M**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalo punya saya gak bakalan ada basketnya karena proporsi saya ampas**

**Warning: Omegaverse!AU, Mafia boss!Akashi, Spy!Kuroko, GAJE, ABAL, RANJAU ANGST DIMANA-MANA, TYPO, DLL DKK**

**DLDR**

**~~Chapter 4: S**omething in **Y**our **H**eart 

~~oo00oo~~

_Even though I have to drink blood and Poison with you all_

—_Shinogi, __**M**__ad __**T**__rigger __**C**__rew_

~~oo00oo~~

"Kurokocchi baik-baik saja kan?"

Kuroko terkapar di tengah ruang latihan yang luas itu. Ia berhasil menyelesaikan latihan ketangkasan dan beladiri meski setengah mati. Latihan teka-teki bisa ia selesaikan dengan mudah, namun ia masih harus menjalani latihan penyusupan dengan Kise.

"Ayo, tinggal latihan penyusupan ini saja _ssu_!" seru Kise penuh semangat. Kuroko mengangguk dan bangkit dengan susah payah.

Mereka pun berjalan ke ruangan lainnya. Ruangan ini berbentuk seperti labirin, dan di setiap sudut terdapat berbagai macam kamera pengawas dan sensor keamanan. Kuroko hanya harus melewati semua rintangan tersebut tanpa terkena sensor keamanan dan tanpa tertangkap di kamera pengawas. Sangat mudah bagi Kuroko.

Terlalu mudah sehingga ia mulai merasa curiga.

"_Kami akan mengawasi kamera pengawas dari ruangan lain, jadi berusahalah Kurokocchi!"_

"Baik!"

Tanda latihan dimulai pun menggema. Kuroko berjalan perlahan sebelum berhenti tepat di depan sebuah lantai dengan garis pembatas yang cukup aneh. Kuroko memperhatikan sekelilingnya sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkah menyamping dari sisi kanan untuk melewati sensor pertama. Berikutnya belokan. Ada dua kamera pengawas dan Kuroko dengan mudah melewatinya tanpa mendengar peringatan atau alarm.

Beberapa kali ia maju dan hanya mendapatkan sensor biasa dan kamera pengawas. Semua ini terasa semakin aneh

Ujian masuknya lebih berat dari ini.

Ia mencapai sebuah tempat yang diduga adalah garis akhir, namun yang ia dapat adalah sebuah ruangan dengan berbagai macam sensor _infrared_ dan tembakan gas air mata. Begitu rupanya. Mereka membiarkan Kuroko lolos dan memancingnya sampai kemari.

Hawa keberadaannya yang tipis tak berlaku pada _infrared_, karena itu Kuroko harus extra hati-hati. Ia memilih merangkak di lantai. Untunglah tubuhnya bisa dibilang mungil jadi mudah baginya untuk bergerak di ruang terbatas seperti ini.

Baru beberapa meter ia bergerak, ia merasakan sesuatu di jari kelingkingnya. Ia sontak menarik tangannya namun gas air mata sudah tertembak ke segala arah di atasnya. Kuroko semakin menunduk dalam, dan diam-diam menggerutu. Rupanya masih ada sensor yang lebih tak kasat mata. Ia melirik ke atas, ada sedikit ruang untuk berdiri dan tak terkena gas air mata. Ia berdiri sejenak dan mengobservasi sekeliling. Bila ia merangkak sedikit ke kanan ia bisa lolos melalui pintu. Ia memutuskan untuk merangkak ke kanan dan hendak membuka pintu...

...tapi ia menekan tombol di sampingnya.

Sensor pun menghilang dan senjata otomatis dinonaktifkan. Kuroko menghela napas dan keluar melalui pintu di tengah.

"SELAMAAT!"

Baru saja ia masuk, ia dihadiahi teriakan heboh Kise dan lemparan _confetti_ Murasakibara, entah ia dapat darimana. Aomine menyeringai dan Midorima hanya membetulkan letak kacamatanya—yang tak perlu dibetulkan—.

"Kalau hasilnya begini, kau hanya butuh sedikit penyesuaian saja dan bisa masuk ke Kelompok Utama _ssu_!" ujar Kise. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan mengulas senyum tipis.

Ia senang. Karena dengan ini misinya berjalan dengan mulus seperti biasa.

...tapi ia sedikit merasa senang karena hal lain

~~oo00oo~~

"Selamat karena berhasil melewati latihannya, Tetsuya."

Kuroko membungkuk sedangkan Akashi hanya mengulas senyum. Akashi mencari-cari kertas di antara tumpukkan laporannya sedangkan Kuroko terus memperhatikan bos kelompok Kiseki tersebut.

Meski samar-samar, tercium jelas aroma omega dari tubuhnya. Usahanya untuk menutupi aroma alaminya benar-benar kentara. Entah kenapa banyak yang terkejut bahwa ia mengetahui Akashi seorang omega meski mereka baru bertemu. Dan ia sendiri juga terkejut Akashi tahu ia seorang alpha. Untuk Akashi, bisa saja ia memang memiliki intuisi tersendiri, tapi kenapa ia bisa langsung tahu Akashi seorang omega juga? Kebetulan kah?

Orang tuanya dulu pernah bilang, seorang alpha dan omega yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama bisa mengetahui satu sama lain. Meski mereka saling menyembunyikan identitas mereka, mereka akan tetap saling menarik satu sama lain. Mungkinkah...

"Besok kau akan memulai misi pertamamu sebagai anggota resmi Kelompok Utama." Suara Akashi menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Entah sejak kapan Akashi sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Aroma tubuh Akashi membuat Kuroko kelimpungan.

Aroma parfum _sandalwood_ menutupi aroma kayu manis alami dari tubuh Akashi, namun aroma kayu manis yang dihirup Kuroko sangat pekat. Hampir saja ia hilang akal. Tanpa sadar, tangannya sedikit terangkat.

"...kepolisian untuk melihat data kita yang ada pada mereka."

Kesadaran Kuroko kembali.

"Eh?"

"Mereka sudah memberi surat perintah penangkapan pada kami atas percobaan omega untuk obat pemacu _heat_ ilegal. Karena itu, kami ingin kau mendapatkan datanya untuk kami."

Kuroko terdiam. Mencoba menghapus jejak, eh. Tipikal mafia sekali. Tapi kepolisian jauh lebih cerdik dari itu.

"...saya mengerti. Saya akan menjalaninya sebaik mungkin."

Akashi tersenyum dan menyerahkan kertas dokumen itu pada Kuroko. Isinya adalah data-data yang harus ia dapatkan. Kuroko hanya menatapnya nanar.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu seminggu—"

"Dua hari saja cukup." Potong Kuroko

Akashi mengerjap. "Datanya cukup banyak. Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin." Ujar Kuroko. "Akan saya buktikan bahwa saya pantas."

Akashi mengulas senyum tipis. Ia menepuk bahu Kuroko, membuat jantung Kuroko serasa berhenti.

"Aku suka semangatmu, Tetsuya." Senyuman Akashi semakin lebar, membuat mata Kuroko seperti dibutakan olehnya.

"Ah... terima kasih, Akashi-_sama_..." Kuroko tercicit dan dihadiahi tawa dari Akashi.

"Tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu sekarang. Kau lihat Ryouta dan yang lain tidak memanggilku begitu, kan?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko menunduk dan memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Tapi...saya tidak enak hati." Aku Kuroko. Akashi menelengkan kepalanya menatap Kuroko.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Ujarnya. "Coba panggil namaku saja. Seperti Shintarou dan Daiki."

"A-Akashi..."

Akashi tersenyum padanya.

"..._kun_."

Akashi mengerjap, lalu tertawa.

"Yah, begitu saja lebih baik." Akashi kembali menepuk bahunya dan memerintahkannya kembali bekerja. Kuroko pamit dan keluar dari ruangan Akashi, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"Aku ini...kenapa..."

~~oo00oo~~

"Furihata-kun, apa kau percaya tentang _fated mate_?"

"_Fated mate_?"

Kuroko menatap Furihata datar. Furihata menutup bukunya dan berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm...istilah _fated mate_ memang terdengar romantis sih. Aku sering mendengarnya, dan aku percaya pasti ada yang seperti itu meski tak pernah melihatnya langsung." Ujar Furihata. Kuroko menggumam pelan lalu kembali menatap bukunya.

"Kukira kau bukan tipe orang yang akan menanyakan hal itu, Kuroko." ujar Furihata. Kuroko mengerjap.

"Maaf. Apa aku terdengar aneh?" tanya Kuroko. Furihata tertawa dan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Menurutku tidak aneh, kok." Furihata melipat tangannya ke meja. "Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran. Apa kau tahu _fated mate_ itu seperti apa?" tanya Kuroko. Furihata menggumam sebentar.

"Kalau yang selalu kubaca di buku, _fated mate_ merasakan keterdekatan yang berbeda dari yang lain. Aku juga tak tahu kedekatan itu apa..."

"Apa bisa saling tahu gender masing-masing meski disembunyikan?"

"Apa?"

Kuroko tergagap, menyadari ia mengatakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bergumam. Maaf menanyakan hal-hal aneh padamu."

"Tidak apa, kalau ada yang perlu kau tanyakan, tanyakan saja."

Kuroko menghela napas. Entah kenapa pikirannya jadi acak-acakan begini.

~~oo00oo~~

Suara dering telepon menyadarkan Nijimura dari gunungan laporannya. Ia mengangkat ponselnya sembari memperhatikan kata demi kata yang tertera di kertas memuakkan itu.

"Disini Nijimura."

"_Ini _Phantom."

Nijimura mengernyit dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Sudah sejauh apa perkembangannya."

"_Mereka ingin aku mengambil data-data mereka dari kepolisian."_

Nijimura mendengus. "Kau benar-benar sudah dipercaya oleh mereka. Mantra apa yang kau gunakan eh?" tanyanya jahil. Yang di seberang telepon hanya menghela napas.

"_Aku harus mendapatkan data yang kulampirkan di email dalam dua hari."_

"Iya, iya. Kau memang tak sabaran." Nijimura mengetikkan sesuatu di komputer miliknya. "Akan kukirimkan dalam dua hari. Selama itu, jangan sampai kau melepaskan pandanganmu dari mereka."

Tak ada jawaban dari seberang telepon.

"...Phantom?"

Masih tak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar suara angin dari seberang.

"Phantom, jawablah. Hoi, Kuroko!"

"_Ah, maafkan saya."_

"Apa yang membuatmu hilang fokus, hm?" tanya Nijimura, sedikit sangsi.

"_Tidak ada. Hanya sedikit lelah. Maafkan saya."_

"Dasar. Yasudah, kau istirahat saja. Soal data-data ini pasti kukirimkan."

"_Apa tidak apa-apa? Ini semua merupakan data yang penting. Bagaimana kalau mereka—"_

"Ingin memusnahkannya. Aku sudah tahu, Phantom." Nijimura mengulas seringai tipis. "Tapi kau tahu kita tak bisa ditipu semudah itu, kan?"

"_...tentu saya tahu."_

"Bagus. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

"_Dimengerti. Selamat malam."_

"Malam."

Nijimura membuka komputernya sekali lagi. Ada banyak nama para omega yang menghilang, bahkan hingga 10 tahun lalu kembali mencuat. Dan semua nama ini mengarah pada kelompok Kiseki.

"Menggunakan omega itu tidak baik lho...Akashi Seijuurou."

~~oo00oo~~

Kuroko mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Ia tidak tahu rasa gugup itu datang karena kini data yang ia serahkan tengah diperiksa atau karena orang yang memeriksanya. Akashi memperhatikan semua data dengan seksama. Pandangan matanya fokus. Kulit putihnya seolah bersinar diterpa cahaya mentari pagi. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah nampak begitu halus.

Kuroko menampar dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Sadarlah, Kuroko Tetsuya! Dia orang yang harus kau singkirkan!

"Kau mendapatkan data asli?" Akashi membuka suara. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku mengikuti salah satu aparat menuju ruang arsip mereka dan mengambil semua data asli dari kelompok ini." Terang Kuroko, yang jelas saja bohong. Data itu sudah dipersiapkan Nijimura sebelumnya. Ada banyak detil yang masih disimpan kepolisian dan tak dilampirkan dalam data itu.

"Pekerjaan yang hebat. Aku tak salah sudah mengangkatmu ke Kelompok Utama." Akashi tersenyum. Kuroko membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Akashi bangkit dan menghampiri tempat sampah di sudut ruangan. Ia mengeluarkan pemantik api dan langsung membakar dokumen itu. Kuroko menatapnya datar.

"Akashi-_kun_, kenapa kau harus melenyapkan dokumen itu?" tanya Kuroko. Akashi meliriknya dari ekor matanya. Entah kenapa lirikan itu terasa sangat tajam, seolah bisa menusuk tepat dimana jantung Kuroko berada.

"Tentu saja karena data itu, kepolisian mengincar kami." Akashi menjawab seadanya, lalu kembali ke mejanya. "Karena data yang salah itu mereka memburu kami dan membunuh bawahan-bawahan kami selama lima tahun."

Kuroko kembali mengernyit. Data yang salah? Tidak mungkin data dari kepolisian salah. Nijimura sendiri yang menyelidiki semuanya. Dan memang semua kasus penculikan omega, juga kasus beberapa omega ditemukan meninggal belakangan ini mengarah pada...

"Kalau begitu, misi keduamu akan dimulai hari Sabtu depan pukul 8 malam. Datang kemari dan jangan terlambat ya, Tetsuya."

...pada Akashi Seijuurou.

~~oo00oo~~

"Kau mengajak Kuroko ke acara pertemuan sabtu depan?!"

Akashi sudah tahu Midorima akan protes, namun ia masih suka melihat reaksi pemuda hijau itu. Ditambah lagi, mendengar tawa Takao juga membuatnya lega mengingat tiga tahun yang lalu ia masih tak merespon pada apapun dan siapapun kecuali Akashi.

"Tidak masalah, kan? Dia kelihatan canggung saat berbicara formal kecuali padaku. Anggap saja ini latihan untuknya. Lagipula hanya bercengkrama biasa, kok." Jelas Akashi santai. Midorima menggerutu sambil meremat pulpen yang ia genggam. Ia langsung asal menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas dan menaruhnya asal di meja.

"Aku sudah tak paham lagi dengan pemikiranmu!" keluh Midorima. Takao tertawa renyah.

"Yah, bukannya Shin-_chan_ yang bilang akan selalu percaya pada penilaian Sei-_chan_? Masa baru protes sekarang?" tanya Takao, membuat perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Midorima.

"Tidak juga. Dia pernah protes waktu aku bilang dia akan menemanimu di garis depan." Ujar Akashi dan disambut tawa keras dari omega berambut hitam itu.

"Hentikan menggosipnya!" seru Midorima sambil memberi kertas berisi resep obat yang diterima dengan senang hati.

"Kau beruntung aku mau mengerjakan ini supaya kau tidak overdosis _surpressant_, nodayo!"

"Bukankah kau yang menawarkannya padaku?"

Midorima menggerutu sementara Takao makin tertawa. Akashi menyunggingkan seringai penuh kemenangannya. Setelah tawa Takao mereda, ia membuka percakapan lagi dengan Akashi.

"Tapi, sepertinya Sei-_chan_ sangat tertarik dengan Tet-_chan_ ya?" ujar Takao. Akashi hanya mengulas senyum misterius.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapanya saja."

"Heh?"

Belum sempat Takao bertanya lebih jauh, Akashi sudah meninggalkan ruangan.

~~oo00oo~~

Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Kuroko menghadiri pesta formal seperti ini. Dilihatnya di sekeliling adalah para petinggi kelompok yakuza dan kolega-koleganya. Akashi sendiri nampak menikmati waktunya dan sedikit berbincang dengan sesama pimpinan kelompok. Ia beberapa kali memperkenalkan Kuroko—yang tentu saja kebanyakan terkejut karena tak menyadari Kuroko di samping Akashi—. Kuroko muak, jujur saja. Terlalu banyak wajah yang familiar di foto buronan yang biasa ia lihat di kantor kepolisian. Dan ia juga muak pada semua pimpinan yang mendekati Akashi dengan senyuman mencurigakan

SIALAN APALAGI YANG DIA PIKIRKAN SIH

Kuroko ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Sumpah, ia belum sebulan berada di sisi Akashi dan pemikirannya sudah ngawur. Apa karena Akashi omega? Apa karena hanya ia yang sadar Akashi omega sejak pertama bertemu? Apa Kuroko sudah berubah menjadi alpha mesum?!

"Tetsuya? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Akashi. Akashi mengenakan jas semi-formal berwarna abu-abu gelap dengan kemeja warna merah marun. Dasi berwarna abu-abu yang senada melingkari lehernya. Celana abu-abu yang sedikit lebih terang membalut kakinya dan membuatnya terlihat begitu ramping, lengkap dengan sepatu pantofel hitam. Rambut merahnya yang disapu separuh ke belakang membuat penampilannya kian menawan. Sebuah anting panjang di telinga kirinya membuatnya semakin anggun. Semakin sulit untuk tidak meliriknya dua kali.

"Aku baik." Kuroko berdeham. "Baju an—bajumu cocok sekali."

Akashi terkekeh. "Senang mendengar pujianmu, Tetsuya. Kau juga kelihatan cocok memakai baju itu."

Kuroko sendiri mengenakan jas biru dongker dengan dalaman berwarna putih. Dasi berwarna biru laut turut menghiasi penampilannya. Celananya yang berwarna putih dengan sepatu cokelat membuatnya terlihat seperti bangsawan, ditambah rambutnya yang ditata lebih rapi dengan poni dikesampingkan.

"Selamat malam, Akashi Seijuurou-_sama_."

Suara itu membuat Akashi dan Kuroko menoleh. Sosok berambut hitam dengan mata yang sipit berdiri di sebelah mereka sambil tersenyum. Akashi balas tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya.

"Selamat malam, Imayoshi-_san_. Ah, Tetsuya. Ini Imayoshi Shoichi, pemimpin organisasi Touo."

"Hum? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" pria yang dipanggil Imayoshi itu menelengkan kepalanya.

"Salam kenal, Imayoshi-_sama_."

"Whoaa!" Imayoshi sedikit melangkah mundur ketika suara Kuroko menyapa indera pendengarannya. Kuroko hanya menatapnya datar sedangkan Akashi terkekeh. Imayoshi membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan berdehem.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga." Imayoshi memasang senyum canggung, dan Kuroko hanya membungkukkan badannya.

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu, Akashi-_sama_?" Imayoshi kembali berbicara pada Akashi.

"Seperti yang anda lihat, sangat baik." Akashi meraih gelas _wine_nya dan menyesap isinya hingga tersisa setengah.

"Apa kau masih sering menolak lamaran para pemimpin kelompok lain?" ada nada iseng dari pertanyaan itu, membuat Kuroko mengernyit kesal.

Kenapa dia kesal?

"Aku akan menerima lamaran itu bila aku menginginkannya." Ujar Akashi. Imayoshi hanya ber-eehh ria.

"Sayang sekali bukan. Padahal kau secantik ini." Imayoshi memasang seringaian—yang bagi Kuroko amat mencurigakan—. "Kau satu-satunya pemimpin omega, namun kau bersikap dingin."

"Saya tidak sudi menikah bila orang hanya menganggap saya cantik." Akashi menjawab tenang. Imayoshi tak berkata apapun lagi.

"Seperti yang sudah diduga dari Akashi-_sama_, ya?" ujar Imayoshi sambil tertawa. Namun tak ada balasan lagi dari Akashi.

"Akashi..._kun_?"

Kuroko menoleh sedikit, menyadari sikap Akashi yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Akashi nampak menunduk, namun karena rambutnya yang disapu ke belakang Kuroko dapat melihat wajahnya.

Terdapat semburat merah dan keringat mulai membanjiri wajahnya.

"A-Akashi-_kun_, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Belum sempat Akashi menjawab, tubuhnya terlanjur oleng. Kuroko dengan sigap menangkapnya sebelum ia jatuh ke lantai yang dingin. Seketika semua mata tertuju pada mereka, namun bukan karena Akashi yang hampir terjatuh, namun karena feromon manis yang tiba-tiba menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Kau...!" Kuroko menatap Imayoshi tajam, namun hanya dibalas seringaian keji.

"Bagaimana hm, Akashi-_sama_?" suara Imayoshi merendah. "Bagaimana rasanya dipacu oleh obat itu, hm?"

"Obat..." Kuroko menggantungkan kalimatnya sebelum mendengar erangan kesakitan Akashi.

"Keparat kau..." Akashi hanya sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata itu sebelum ia kembali mengerang kecil. Aroma feromon semakin menguat dari tubuhnya.

"Rasakanlah, Akashi-_sama_. Rasakan bagaimana tubuhmu mengendalikan pikiranmu." Ujar Imayoshi. Ia berjongkok dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Akashi.

"Rasakan bagaimana kebanggaanmu tercoreng karena mereka."

Kuroko langsung menggendong tubuh Akashi. Dilihatnya Imayoshi dengan tatapan merendahkan sebelum pergi keluar dari gedung pertemuan itu. Imayoshi hanya memperhatikan mereka menjauh.

~~oo00oo~~

"Akashi-_kun_, apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Setelah sampai kembali ke markas mereka, ia segera menanyakan letak kamar Akashi pada yang lain. Kuroko melepaskan jas dan dasi Akashi agar ia merasa lebih nyaman. Tak ada respon dari Akashi, hanya lenguhan dan aroma yang semakin kuat. Kuroko menelan ludah dan menggantung jasnya dengan asal. Semua anggota Kelompok Utama sedang menjalankan misi, tak ada yang bisa dihubungi sekarang.

"Akan kupanggilkan seseorang. Akashi-_kun_, tenanglah—"

"Tetsuyaa..."

Suara erangan Akashi menghentikannya. Dilihatnya wajah Akashi yang memerah padam. Air mata mulai tertumpuk di sudut matanya. Nafasnya tak beraturan dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Feromon yang kuat, seolah meminta untuk disentuh.

Kuroko meneguk ludahnya. Ia hanya menutup tubuh Akashi dengan selimut, namun disambut keluhan protes.

"Panas..."

"Iya, aku tahu. Bersabarlah, Akashi-kun."

"Alpha..."

Erangan Akashi betul-betul mematikan otaknya. Tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuh Akashi.

"Alpha...sentuh aku...kumohon..."

Kedua mata Akashi terpejam. Ia terus menerus meracau, meminta untuk disentuh. Entah sekuat apa obat pemicu heat yang diberikan padanya, yang jelas Kuroko yakin itu membuat Akashi kehilangan seluruh kendali tubuhnya.

Tak ia sangka pelaku percobaan obat itu malah terkena pengaruh obatnya sendiri.

Akashi melenguh senang kala ia merasa jemari Kuroko mulai melepaskan celananya. Pertama celana bahannya, lalu beralih pada boxer yang ia kenakan. Hingga tak menyisakan apapun. Pemandangan bagian bawah tubuh Akashi nampak sangat indah bagi Kuroko. Dengan keringat mengalir di kedua kakinya, dan lubangnya yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan putih beraroma manis, seolah siap untuk dimasuki penis alpha.

Kuroko langsung memasukkan tiga jaringa, membuat Akashi berteriak penuh kenikmatan. Dirogohnya lubang itu, membiarkan cairan sewarna susu itu mengaliri jemarinya. Desahan Akashi terasa seperti lantunan musik untuknya. Ia menelusuri tubuh Akashi, mulai dari ujung kakinya, naik ke lubangnya yang tengah ia mainkan, lalu ke tubuhnya yang masih diselimuti kemeja acak-acakan

Lalu terakhir wajahnya

"_Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan saya."_

Kuroko otomatis mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Akashi yang kini memerah dan berkedut, mengakibatkan Akashi mendesah protes. Kuroko langsung melepaskan jasnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Wajah itu, rambut merahnya yang lepek, iris _crimson_ yang seolah meminta tolong.

Kuroko pernah bertemu dengannya, dan dalam kondisi yang sama persis.

Orang itu...orang yang ia tolong ketika hampir diculik oleh buronan polisi beberapa bulan lalu

Orang itu adalah Akashi

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

Maaf gak ada lemon /DIBUANG/

YA AKU KAN UDAH BILANG INI CUMA T SEMI M, GAK AKAN KUBABLASIN SAMPE M *dihajar massa*

Uhuhu maafkan saya readers kali ini Cuma ada adegan yang nyerempet, belom 'baku hantam' beneran /apaan/ tapi lain kali bila banyak yang rikues akan kubikinin chap khusus lemon untuk FF ini. Tapi tunggu tamat dulu. Takut idenya ilang /dihajar again/

Bales review dulu deh

**val pururin **gimana? Sekarang makin greget gaaakk? *digaplok* Ini syudah update lagi loohh ;)

**Hoshi19 **Thanks for the review ^^

Nah jadi segitu dulu genks. Fyuuh capek juga ngetik gini hampir setengah hari whahahaha

Akhir kata, RnR~?


	5. Chapter 5 Now Choose

"Apa?! Sei-_chan_ mengalami _heat_ mendadak?!"

Kuroko baru saja menghampiri ruang kesehatan dan beruntung Takao ada di sana. Takao kalang kabut menekan tombol di telepon dan mencari sesuatu di kotak obat-obatan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah obat dan suntikan.

"Terima kasih, Tet-_chan_. Kau kembali saja ke ruanganmu, biar aku yang tangani Sei-_chan_. Ah, dan bila Shin-_chan_ sudah kembali, tolong jelaskan situasinya."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Takao buru-buru menuju ruangan Akashi. Kuroko menghela napasnya yang berat dan melangkah gontai menuju ruangannya.

Sesampainya, ia langsung merebahkan diri di kasur. Ia tatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan kosong. Terputar lagi memori tentang hal yang ia lakukan barusan. Aroma Akashi yang begitu manis, suaranya yang meminta untuk di sentuh, wajahnya yang memerah...

Kuroko langsung menampar pipinya sendiri. Ia mendengus dan memutuskan untuk tidur

**The Live from The Dead Pools**

**By Lala-chan ssu**

**Pair: KuroAka slight MidoTaka and AoKi**

**Rated: T semi-M**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalo punya saya gak bakalan ada basketnya karena proporsi saya ampas**

**Warning: Omegaverse!AU, Mafia boss!Akashi, Spy!Kuroko, GAJE, ABAL, RANJAU ANGST DIMANA-MANA, TYPO, DLL DKK**

**DLDR**

**~~Chapter 5: N**ow **C**hoose

~~oo00oo~~

_Turn around and go back to where you came from is a choice_

—_Shinogi, __**M**__ad __**T**__rigger __**C**__rew_

~~oo00oo~~

"_Ngh...Tetsuyaa..."_

"_Jangan memberontak begitu, Sei..."_

"_Mmhh...sentuh aku..."_

"_Dengan senang hati, Seijuurou-sama."_

"GYYAAAAHH!"

Kuroko pun berteriak bangun dari mimpi dengan OOCnya. Ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menyadari ia masih di kamarnya, dan sendirian.

Untung saja

Merasa ia akan cepat gila, Kuroko memutuskan pergi ke kamar mandi. Sedikit membersihkan diri dan menghilangkan mimpi anehnya barusan. Ia menghela napas pelan dan mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya. Dan di sanalah ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

Ia terangsang dengan mimpi itu

~~oo00oo~~

"Nampaknya keadaanmu tidak baik."

Kuroko hanya menggumam seadanya. Aomine menaikkan alis lalu menatap Kise, namun omega berambut pirang itu hanya menatap _mate_nya balik sambil mengangkat bahu. Mereka menatap Kuroko yang kini hanya menatap sarapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kuroko."

Suara Midorima membuat Kuroko menoleh. Namun tampang kosongnya membuat Midorima berjengit. Midorima berdehem sejenak.

"Ikut aku ke ruanganku."

Kuroko langsung bangkit dan mengikuti Midorima. Sesampainya di ruangan pria hijau itu, Kuroko hanya terdiam di depan pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Akashi semalam?"

Pertanyaan Midorima membuat kesadaran Kuroko kembali. Dilihatnya Midorima menatapnya tajam. Kuroko menunduk dalam.

"Kemarin kami bertemu dengan seseorang. Kalau tidak salah...namanya Imayoshi." Jelas Kuroko.

"Imayoshi..." Midorima mendesis lalu memijit kepalanya. "Apa ia melakukan sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Sebelum Akashi-_kun_ mengalami _heat_, mereka hanya berbincang." Ujar Kuroko sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Ah, dan Akashi-_kun_ meminum _wine_ dari meja. Tapi ia sudah mengambilnya sejak lama sebelum bertemu Imayoshi." Jelas Kuroko.

"Mungkin ia memasukannya diam-diam." Gumam Midorima. "Baiklah. Itu saja. Namun kuperingatkan, lain kali kau harus waspa—"

"Apa Akashi-_kun_ baik-baik saja?"

Midorima mengerjap. Kuroko refleks menutup mulutnya.

Kenapa ia menanyakan itu?

"Untuk sekarang keadaannya stabil, tapi _heat_nya terlanjur dipicu. Dia tidak akan bekerja sampai tujuh hari ke depan." Jelas Midorima. Kuroko hanya menunduk.

Entah kenapa Akashi memenuhi pikirannya. Apakah karena _heat_nya? Apakah karena suaranya yang melenguh bahagia setelah ia sentuh? Kenapa? Akashi adalah musuhnya, ia musuh negara dan kepolisian

Tapi kenapa?

~~oo00oo~~

Kuroko melangkah gontai di sepanjang lorong. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan misi kecil-kecilan untuk menelusuri rumah kediaman seorang pejabat yang diduga melakukan penyuapan baik pada pihak kepolisian maupun pada pihak yakuza untuk melindunginya. Ia jadi heran sendiri kenapa ia mau melakukan pekerjaan kotor begini.

Sadarlah, Tetsuya! Kau masih anggota kepolisian!

Begitu melewati ruangan Akashi, ia tak sengaja mendengar suara Kise dan Akashi. Sepertinya _heat_ Akashi sudah lewat. Memang sudah sembilan hari sejak kejadian itu, seharusnya Akashi sudah beraktivitas seperti biasa.

"Ah, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko menoleh, dilihatnya Kise baru keluar dari ruangan Akashi. Omega pirang itu tersenyum.

"Kalau mau menyerahkan laporan, Akashicchi ada di dalam _ssu_." Ujarnya lalu berbalik pergi. Kuroko terdiam, lalu menatap pintu ruangan Akashi. Sedikit menarik napas, ia mengetuk pintu itu perlahan.

"Masuk." Suara merdu Akashi terdengar dari dalam. Kuroko menarik napas sebelum membuka pintunya. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Akashi yang tengah duduk dan memeriksa laporan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Tetsuya?" tanyanya membuka percakapan. Kuroko hanya menjawab dengan lirih. Akashi menatapnya dan menaruh laporan yang ia baca asal ke meja. Ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Melihat omega berambut merah itu mendekatinya, bahu Kuroko langsung menegang. Akashi berhenti tepat di depannya, membuat aroma kayu manis memenuhi paru-paru Kuroko.

"Aku belum berterima kasih soal waktu itu." Ujar Akashi. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Tetsuya."

"Bukan masalah." Jawab Kuroko.

"Dan juga maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Terutama ketika...ehm, aku memintamu menyentuhku."

Jantung Kuroko serasa berhenti. Sial, padahal dia bersusah payah menghilangkan ingatan itu, namun pemimpin Kiseki ini malah mengingatkannya kembali. Akan betapa hangatnya lubangnya terasa di jemari Kuroko—

Dia sudah tidak waras.

"Nah, berarti kau sudah mendapatkan data yang kuminta, kan? Bisa kulihat?" tanya Akashi, mengembalikan Kuroko pada kenyataan.

"Ah, tentu. Ini." Kuroko menyerahkan kumpulan berkas. Ia kira setelah itu, Akashi akan kembali ke tempat duduknya, namun ia tetap berdiri di depan Kuroko. menelusuri berkas yang diserahkannya dengan teliti.

Kuroko meneguk ludah. Entah apakah ini hanya pikirannya saja atau pengaruh feromon yang sejak tadi ia hirup, ia merasa Akashi benar-benar cantik. Tubuhnya yang ramping dibungkus oleh _vest suit_ berwarna hitam dengan kemeja merah bata di dalamnya. Ia tak mengenakan dasi dan dua kancing paling atas terbuka, menampilkan sedikit bagian leher Akashi yang nampak halus.

Kuroko mencoba menatap hal lain, namun sialnya ia malah menatap wajah Akashi. Iris _crimson_nya nampak begitu fokus. Sinar matanya benar-benar menarik. Seolah siapapun yang menatap matanya akan terjatuh dalam pesonanya. Pandangannya kemudian turun ke bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut, nampak mencoba memahami bacaannya. Kuroko terus menatapnya, sampai perlahan tubuhnya dikendalikan oleh insting.

"Kerja bagus. Lalu untuk misi selanjutnya—"

Perkataan Akashi terpotong dan matanya membulat. Ia melihat wajah Kuroko begitu dekat dengannya dan merasakan bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat.

Kuroko mencium bibirnya. Bukan ciuman yang hebat dan ulung, melainkan ciuman yang menunjukkan rasa penasaran. Terasa cepat, namun ceroboh. Sebuah ciuman yang polos.

Kuroko melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap wajah Akashi yang memerah untuk sesaat. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus wajah porselen milik Akashi. Biru dan merah saling memandang.

Butuh beberapa detik sampai Kuroko tersadar. Ia gelagapan karena ia malah memberikan ciuman pertamanya yang sakral pada orang ini, pada orang yang seharusnya menjadi musuhnya.

"I-itu...maafkan kelancangan saya—"

Tak diduga, Akashi balas menciumnya. Ciuman yang lama dan dalam. Kuroko merasa seluruh waktu di dunia terhenti. Seolah kini dunia terpusat pada dua insan yang tengah menumpahkan kasih. Akashi melepaskan ciumannya, lalu tersenyum dan menyentuh wajah Kuroko

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi...tuan penyelamatku."

~~oo00oo~~

Sejak itu, Kuroko menjaga jaraknya pada Akashi.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di markas Kiseki. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan bukti apapun.

Ia hanya diberi perintah untuk menemukan bukti bahwa kelompok Kiseki terlibat dalam penculikan omega selama lima tahun. Ditambah lagi, tiba-tiba banyak kejadian omega yang mengalami heat secara tak wajar, seiring dengan maraknya berita mengenai peredaran narkoba yang membuat omega memasuki masa heat secara cepat. Kemudian beberapa bulan belakangan terdapat banyak kasus omega yang ditemukan meninggal karena dibunuh. Beberapa dalam keadaan hamil.

Berbagai penyelidikan dilakukan, dan seluruh bukti mengarah pada kelompok Kiseki.

Seharusnya ini saja sudah cukup, namun Kuroko diminta meneliti lebih dalam lagi. Karena diduga dengan itu, tak akan ada lagi korban yang jatuh. Dan dalangnya bisa dihancurkan lebih cepat dari dalam.

Namun yang Kuroko temukan justru sebaliknya. Itu membuat Kuroko frustrasi. Apakah dugaannya salah? Apakah Nijimura membuat kekeliruan? Atau mungkin ada kelompok lain yang malah menjebak Kiseki dan kepolisian? Bila itu benar, apakah semua ini sia-sia?

Kuroko sudah menelusuri seluruh bangunan. Memang ada gudang senjata, namun semua markas mafia memiliki gudang senjata. Namun selain itu tak ada. Sampel obat pemicu heat omega hanya ditemukan di hasil tes darah Akashi beberapa waktu lalu, tapi selain itu? Nihil.

Apakah ia harus mengundurkan diri sekarang dan melapor?

Ya, ia rasa itu yang terbaik.

"Tetsuya."

Suara itu memanggilnya kembali. Kuroko menoleh pelan dan mendapati Akashi berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Kuroko menghela napas dan berbalik.

"Apa ada sesuatu, Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi mendekatinya hingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti, namun Kuroko memundurkan tubuhnya. Alis Akashi bertaut.

"Ada apa, menghindariku begitu?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu."

Bohong. Padahal bila Kuroko melihat Akashi di lorong, ia akan memutar balik.

"Kau berbohong padaku, Tetsuya." Akashi mendekatinya lagi dan Kuroko reflek melangkah mundur kembali. "Padahal kupikir akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Maaf, tapi aku agak sibuk—"

"Aku belum memberimu misi, Tetsuya. Apa kesibukanmu, hm? Menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu, aku hanya ingin sendiri!"

Akashi terdiam. Napas Kuroko terengah-engah dan sadar bahwa ia baru saja membentak Akashi.

"M-maaf. Aku..."

Kuroko tak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Akashi yang terus menatapnya.

~~oo00oo~~

"Kuroko! Sadarlah!"

Kuroko mengerjap dan menatap Furihata yang kini melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ada apa, Furihata-_kun_?" tanyanya polos.

"Astaga, kau tidak menjawab panggilanku daritadi. Kenapa, sih?" Furihata menyilangkan tangannya kesal. kuroko menghela napas.

"_Ano_, Furihata-_kun_. Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Hm? Tentu. Apa itu sesuatu yang membuatmu bersikap begini?"

"Ya. Kurang lebih." Kuroko menatap buku di pangkuannya. "Aku...sebetulnya mempunyai kenalan. Aku dan dia...bisa dibilang sangat bertolak belakang. Bisa dibilang, kami tidak cocok satu sama lain, dan di mata orang lain kami adalah musuh bebuyutan. Tapi...aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya dari pikiranku. Dia membuatku kebingungan. Di satu sisi aku paham bahwa kita berbeda, tapi aku terus menerus mengingatnya dengan tak wajar. Aku...bahkan merasa ingin memilikinya, dan ingin melindunginya. Aku ingin dia tersenyum."

Furihata mengangguk. Ia lalu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kuroko.

"Kuroko, itu artinya kau jatuh cinta padanya." Furihata tersenyum.

"Apa? Tidak. Tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Habis...sudah kubilang kan? Kita sangat bertolak belakang."

Ya. Ia adalah polisi, sedangkan Akashi adalah mafia. Seharusnya polisi menumpas mafia, bukan jatuh cinta padanya.

"Lalu kenapa? Bukankah itu indahnya sebuah hubungan? Kalian saling melengkapi."

Kuroko terdiam. Ia tak yakin Furihata akan mengerti.

"Apa kau takut, Kuroko?" tanya Furihata. "Takut apabila sesuatu terjadi pada hubungan kalian?"

Takut?

Apa ia takut?

"...mungkin."

Furihata mengernyit, lalu Kuroko berbicara lagi.

"Sebetulnya...aku agak sedikit bertengkar dengannya. Aku tak sengaja membentaknya." Aku Kuroko.

"Eh?! Lalu...bagaimana?" tanya Furihata.

"Entahlah. Aku...langsung pergi karena merasa bersalah..." ujar Kuroko.

"Ya ampun. Jadi begitu ya..." Furihata menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, mulailah dari meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Menyatakan perasaanmu mungkin agak terlalu cepat, jadi perbaiki dulu hubungan kalian."

"Aku bahkan tak yakin apa aku benar-benar mencintainya." Gumam Kuroko.

"Astaga, Kuroko..." Furihata tertawa kecil. "Memang kenapa kalau orang lain berpikir kalian seharusnya menjadi musuh bebuyutan? Kau ingin melihatnya bahagia, ingin melindunginya, kau mencintainya, Kuroko. Demi Tuhan, itu perasaanmu sendiri. Harusnya dengan kau mencintainya, itu sudah cukup mematahkan perkataan orang-orang itu."

Kuroko terdiam. Cinta...perasaannya pada Akashi...itu cinta.

"Tapi kenapa harus cinta...?" gumam Kuroko.

"Aku tidak tahu." Furihata terkekeh. "Cinta bisa datang tiba-tiba. Kadang kau melihat bagaimana orang lain tersenyum, atau bagaimana ia berbicara pada orang lain, atau bagaimana ia berperilaku, dan tanpa sadar kau jatuh hati padanya."

Jatuh hati. Ia jatuh hati pada Akashi. Pada seorang pemimpin mafia yang kejam dan tak kenal ampun. Pada sosok yang sudah membunuh entah puluhan, entah ratusan nyawa. Ia jatuh hati pada sosok yang tak segan menodongkan pistol untuk kelompoknya.

Ia jatuh hati pada sosoknya yang tegar. Ia jatuh hati pada sosoknya yang begitu ramah dan pengasih. Ia jatuh hati pada sosok yang begitu serius. Ia jatuh hati pada sosok yang menyapanya dengan senyuman yang cantik. Ia jatuh hati pada rupanya yang seindah bunga mawar.

Ia jatuh hati pada Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko langsung bangkit dan berlari keluar meninggalkan Furihata yang kebingungan. Ia membiarkan kakinya menuntunnya tanpa arah. Yang ia pikirkan adalah menemukan omega berambut merah itu.

Tak lama, ia menemukan sosoknya. Ia tengah berjalan menuju ruangannya sampai iris crimsonnya menangkap sosok Tetsuya yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Tetsuya? Ada a—"

Kuroko langsung memeluk tubuhnya tanpa pikir panjang. Akashi membulatkan matanya. Tangannya ragu-ragu membalas pelukan alpha berambut biru itu.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Akashi-_kun_. Aku memang bodoh."

Akashi mengerjap. Lalu tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Kuroko perlahan.

"Kau benar-benar curang, Tetsuya." Akashi menggumam. Ia mendorong bahu Kuroko dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Kau datang dan mencuri hatiku, lalu menghancurkannya sekejap, namun kau sembarangan mencurinya lagi." Ujar Akashi sambil mengelus wajah Kuroko dengan telunjuknya. "Kau benar-benar lancang."

"Maaf." Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya. Akashi tertawa dan memeluk Kuroko lagi.

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti."

Kuroko tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia merasa hangat. Ia tak ingin lepas dari posisinya sekarang. Ia balas memeluk tubuh mungil Akashi. Aah, tubuhnya terasa pas di pelukannya. Aroma tubuhnya membuat Kuroko rileks. Ia seolah tak membutuhkan apapun lagi.

"Kau benar-benar aneh, Tetsuya. Kau tak seperti alpha lain yang mendekatiku." Ujar Akashi

"Kau juga begitu." Balas Kuroko. Akashi terkekeh.

"Berarti ucapanku itu benar?" tanya Akashi. "Waktu aku bilang aku spesial?"

Kuroko teringat. Pertemuan pertama mereka. Saat itu ia belum mengenal siapa Akashi sebenarnya.

"Awalnya aku kaget kau bilang begitu. Tapi rupanya kau benar-benar jadi sosok yang spesial untukku."

"Oh? Apa itu pengakuan cinta?"

Wajah Kuroko memerah. Akashi tertawa melihatnya.

"Apa kau tidak suka mendapatkan pengakuan cinta dariku?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Aku tersanjung. Rupanya penyelamatku jatuh cinta padaku." Akashi tersenyum lalu kembali mengecup singkat bibir Kuroko. Di tengah ciuman itu, Kuroko tersenyum.

Namun, terkadang hatinya sangat berisik.

Ia mafia, dan kau polisi

Apa kau sudah melupakan itu, Kuroko Tetsuya?

~~oo00oo~~

Kuroko meminum _vanilla shake_nya. Hari ini tak ada pekerjaan jadi ia bebas pergi kemana pun. Sudah lama ia tidak pergi menghirup udara Tokyo. Tapi sekarang ia tak tahu harus kemana.

Ah, ya. Ia belum menghubungi rekannya lagi untuk menyampaikan perkembangan.

Namun tangannya terhenti. Ia teringat lagi kejadian kemarin. Dan mengingat perasaannya pada pemuda Akashi itu.

Salahkah bila seperti ini? Apakah ia berhak mencintai Akashi? Apakah ia bisa mencintainya dan bisakah Akashi mencintainya balik?

Di tengah pikirannya, sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Kuroko menoleh, mendapati sosok yang tak asing.

"Sedang lowong, Kuroko?"

"Kagami-_kun_."

Pria yang dipanggil Kagami itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi di sebelah Kuroko. rambutnya yang berwarna merah dengan gradasi hitam cukup mencolok di tengah keramaian.

"Kudengar kau menyusup ke kelompok yakuza lagi ya?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan, tak banyak merespon.

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko menimbang-nimbang. Kagami adalah salah satu rekan terdekatnya, jadi mungkin Kuroko bisa berkeluh kesah sedikit.

"Kagami-_kun_. Apa dunia memang selalu hitam dan putih?"

Kagami mengangkat alis lalu menatap Kuroko.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Maksudku...apa orang jahat itu selamanya jahat, dan apa orang baik itu selamanya baik."

Kagami mendecak dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau selalu saja menanyakan hal yang tak kumengerti." Gumam Kagami.

"Karena itulah kau bodoh, Bakagami-_kun_."

"_TEME_!"

Kuroko memegang milkshakenya di pangkuannya. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum lanjut berbicara.

"Belakangan ini aku terpikir...apakah para mafia yang kutangani dan kujebloskan ke penjara, sebetulnya juga adalah orang baik. Dan apakah mereka yang menghina para mafia juga adalah orang yang suci."

Kagami terdiam. Ia menatap langit Tokyo yang begitu cerah. Tak ada awan setitik pun di langit biru itu.

"Yang kutahu tak ada orang yang betul-betul baik atau jahat. Yang ada hanyalah bagaimana seseorang memandang sesuatu." Ujar Kagami. "Kutebak, kau menemukan sesuatu yang tak sesuai ekspektasimu selama ini."

Kuroko mengangguk. Kagami mendesah dan mengacak rambut biru rekan seperjuangannya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku percaya pada penilaianmu. Jadi, jangan biarkan pandangan orang lain mempengaruhimu, Kuroko!" ujar Kagami sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Iris biru Kuroko membulat sempurna.

Kagami benar. Selama ini ia terus terpaku pada pandangan bahwa semua mafia dan yakuza itu jahat. Mereka selalu meneror orang, membunuh, menipu, dan tak pernah terlihat berbuat baik. Namun jika ia tak pernah melihatnya, bukan berarti mereka tak pernah berbuat baik. Ia yakin Akashi pasti pernah menipu dan meneror, ia bahkan melihat langsung Akashi membunuh seseorang. Tapi di saat yang sama, Akashi juga adalah orang yang memberikan para omega yang kehilangan arah tempat perlindungan dan pilihan untuk hidup lebih baik. Ia lupa bahwa Akashi, terlepas dari apapun, adalah seorang manusia sama sepertinya.

Dan selama Akashi manusia sepertinya, ia masih bisa mencintainya

"Terima kasih, Kagami-_kun_." Kuroko tersenyum pada rekannya. Sekarang ia sudah menjernihkan pikirannya. Namun pekerjaannya belum selesai. Ia masih harus mencari bukti lebih dalam lagi. Namun bila tuduhan kepolisian tak terbukti, maka polisi juga tak berwenang menjatuhkan hukuman pada Kiseki.

Suara dering telepon membuat Kagami bangkit dan mengangkat teleponnya. Sepertinya dari salah satu rekan mereka sekaligus teman kecil Kagami, Himuro Tatsuya. Mereka berbincang beberapa saat sebelum pembicaraan mereka menarik perhatian Kuroko.

"Kuroko? oh, kebetulan dia bersamaku sekarang. Apa kau ada perlu dengannya?"

Kuroko mendongak. Seketika, ia melihat raut keheranan di wajah Kagami. Namun, Kagami hanya meng-iya kan perkataan lawan bicaranya di ujung telepon. Setelah memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku, Kagami berbalik ke arahnya.

"Telepon dari Tatsuya. Dia bilang Nijimura-san dan komisaris mencarimu."

~~oo00oo~~

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Yang di hadapannya kini adalah Shirogane, komisaris tertinggi. Kuroko membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

"Jadi, apakah ada perkembangan?"

Kuroko menarik napas. Ya, ia sudah memutuskan. Ia adalah polisi, dan tugasnya adalah menegakkan kebenaran.

"Ya. Saya sudah lebih dari sebulan berada di markas Kiseki. Namun saya tak menemukan adanya bukti bahwa kelompok Kiseki melakukan percobaan pada omega untuk pengembangan obat pemicu _heat_ yang sedang gencar dicari oleh kepolisian. Saya juga tak menemukan bukti bahwa kelompok Kiseki yang melakukan pembunuhan omega beberapa waktu ini. Karena itu saya—"

"Kau nampaknya belum mengerti tugasmu sepenuhnya, Kuroko Tetsuya." Shirogane menghela napas. "Kupikir kau sudah membumi hanguskan kelompok Kiseki."

"Tapi tak ada perintah seperti itu." Sanggah Kuroko. "Saya hanya—"

"Akan kuulangi tugasmu. Cari bukti apakah Kiseki melakukan percobaan pada omega untuk obat pemicu heat dan pelaku pembunuhan omega. Setelah itu..."

"**Bunuh pemimpin mereka dan hancurkan kelompok Kiseki."**

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

*SYMPHONY NO.5-NYA BEETHOVEN MENGALUN DARI KEJAUHAN* /author dikemplang/

Nyahalloow readers~~ hehehe gimana nih chap kali ini? Gaje ya? Banget *dibuang*

MAAFKAN SAYA BIKIN KONFLIK KAYAK BEGINI YA. A-ABIS ENA SIH *dipenggal*

Uhuhuh bales review dulu deh ya

**Mel-985 **Aduh dibilang keren jadi maluu *JYJYQUE* Whahaha saya memang beda dari yang lain /apasi/ Ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga suka~ ^^

**LenkaAllenka **tired of feeling never enouuggh I—*digorok* Aaaahh makasih udah baca yaaa seneng deh kalo suka~

**val pururin **oh iya laahh kalo gak gitu nanti Akashi ndak mohon-mohon *apaan* Ini udah next loh~

**SesilliaS **Whahaha ini idenya juga dadakan sih. Seneng ternyata banyak yang baca~~ ini udah lanjut~ semoga suka~~

**Hoshi19 **Thank you very much! ^^

Okeh segitu dulu. Wah, gak nyangka banyak yang suka fic ini ya. Dan gak nyangka CHAP DEPAN FF INI TAMAT. WAAAHH CEPET BANGET YAAA

Ehm. Gak tau chap depan ato dua chap lagi. Kalo diitung sesuai plot yang author bikin harusnya mah chap depan tamatnya. Tapi doakan author aja ya readers semoga author cepat menamatkan FF ini dan kalian puas dengan endingnya!

Akhir kata, RnR?


	6. Chapter 6 Hope We Don't Meet in Hell

**The Live from The Dead Pools**

**By Lala-chan ssu**

**Pair: KuroAka slight MidoTaka and AoKi**

**Rated: T semi-M**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalo punya saya gak bakalan ada basketnya karena proporsi saya ampas**

**Warning: Omegaverse!AU, Mafia boss!Akashi, Spy!Kuroko, GAJE, ABAL, RANJAU ANGST DIMANA-MANA, TYPO, DLL DKK**

**DLDR**

**~~Chapter 6: H**ope **W**e **D**on't **M**eet in **H**ell

~~oo00oo~~

_I'll protect this shinogi and family_

—_Shinogi, __**M**__ad __**T**__rigger __**C**__rew_

~~oo00oo~~

"**Bunuh pemimpin mereka dan hancurkan kelompok Kiseki."**

Kuroko mematung di tempat. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Ia seorang mata-mata, namun ia diperintahkan membunuh. Memang ia pernah terpikir untuk membunuh Akashi, namun itu terasa sudah lama sekali. Saat pertama kali mereka bertatap muka. Saat Kuroko belum mengenal siapa itu Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tapi, pak." Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara. "Saya tidak menemukan bukti apapun, jadi menghukum mereka bukan kewenangan polisi—"

"Apa kau sudah melupakan apa yang diajarkan di akademi, Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanya Shirogane. "Tugas polisi adalah menumpas mereka yang jahat."

"Saya tahu itu, tapi—" Kuroko tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau bersimpati pada mereka?" selidik Shirogane. Kuroko hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Pak." Nijimura melangkah maju. "Saya mengerti maksud anda, tapi Kuroko benar. Bila tak ada bukti sama sekali, maka kepolisian tak berhak melakukan penangkapan."

"Aku tak ingin mereka ditangkap, Nijimura." Ujar Shirogane. "Aku ingin mereka dimusnahkan."

Kuroko terdiam. Seingatnya bukan ini yang ia percaya selama ini. Ia bekerja di kepolisian karena menjunjung keadilan lebih dari apapun. Dan memang awalnya ia menganggap mafia itu jahat. Tapi menghukum tanpa bukti yang kuat juga merupakan ketidak adilan.

"Keputusanku sudah final. Kuberi waktu lagi satu bulan. Dalam waktu satu bulan itu, kau harus memusnahkan mereka."

Shirogane melangkah pergi keluar dari ruangan. Kuroko masih tetap tertunduk. Ia merasakan tepukan di bahu kanannya dan dilihatnya Nijimura kini tengah menatapnya sedikit khawatir.

"Kuroko, apa kau benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Nijimura. Kuroko berbalik dan menghadap Nijimura.

"Nijimura-_san_. Apa benar tak apa seperti ini? Bukankah Nijimura-_san_ yang bilang kalau aku tidak menemukan bukti apapun maka kita tak bisa melakukan apapun? Bukankah karena itu meski dengan bantuan mata-mata sekalipun meringkus yakuza sangat sulit?" Nijimura gelagapan menanggapi pertanyaan Kuroko yang beruntun itu. Ia hanya menghela napas.

"Kuroko, tenanglah. Aku akan coba bicara dengan Pak Shirogane. Untuk sekarang, kau kembali dulu." Ujar Nijimura. Kuroko masih nampak tak terima dan hanya menunduk.

"Kuroko, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Nijimura. Kuroko menatap ke arah lain.

"Aku...hanya berpikir mereka tak seburuk yang kita kira."

Nijimura mengangkat alis. Ia merasa Kuroko masih menyembunyikan sesuatu, namun tatapan mata Kuroko yang datar benar-benar sulit ditembus.

"Baiklah. Untuk sekarang kau kembalilah dulu, nanti akan kukabari lagi."

Setelah Nijimura mengatakan itu, ia menepuk bahu Kuroko lagi dan segera keluar dari ruangan. Langkahnya terdengar bergema di lorong. Matanya menyalang kesana-sini untuk mencari sosok Shirogane. Tak lama, ia menemukannya sedang berada di ruang arsip yang sedikit terbuka. Nijimura mengetuk pintunya dan langsung memasuki ruangan itu.

"Apa ada perlu lain, Nijimura?" tanya Shirogane tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Kenapa anda bersikeras menyingkirkan kelompok Kiseki meski tak ada bukti, pak?" tanya Nijimura.

"Bukan masalah adanya bukti atau tidak." Shirogane tetap tak mengalihkan pandangan. "Keluhan masyarakat semakin mengkhawatirkan. Kita harus cepat menumpas para mafia agar rakyat merasa aman lagi."

"Tapi bukankah bila menyerang tanpa bukti itu percuma?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, Nijimura. Kubilang, kita harus memprioritaskan keamanan masyarakat. Berarti tanpa adanya bukti Kiseki melakukan kejahatan itu atau tidak, kita harus tetap menumpas mereka."

Nijimura terdiam seribu bahasa. Shirogane selalu terlihat ramah meski memang ada kalanya ia tak kenal ampun. Tapi ia tak menyangka akan sejauh ini.

"Aku juga berpikiran sama dengan Kuroko-_kun_. Tak selamanya hitam itu jahat." Shirogane kembali membuka suara. Ia menaruh arsip yang sedang ia baca kembali ke tempatnya. "Tapi tugas polisi adalah mengayomi dan menjaga keamanan di masyarakat."

Shirogane membalikkan badan dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Nijimura.

"Mulai besok, aku yang akan menangani pekerjaan Kuroko Tetsuya."

Sumpah Nijimura ingin sekali mengamuk

~~oo00oo~~

"Bagaimana jalan-jalannya, Tetsuya?"

Sosok Akashi yang sedang duduk di ruang makan dengan segelas teh hijau di hadapannya mengundang senyuman di wajah Kuroko. kuroko duduk di sebelah Akashi.

"Menyenangkan. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak melihat-lihat kota." Ujar Tetsuya. Ia tentu saja tidak menceritakan pertemuannya pada Kagami dan kenyataan pahit yang diterimanya. Selain ini masih terlalu cepat untuk menyerah, ia juga tak mau mengingat hal itu lagi.

Di saat Kuroko kalut pada pemikirannya, ia merasakan bibir yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya singkat. iris Kuroko membulat sempurna sedangkan Akashi—pelaku penciuman mendadak itu—hanya menatapnya santai.

"Akashi-_kun_, kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Kenapa? Aku tak boleh mencium kekasihku?"

"Kekasih?"

"Bukannya kita kekasih?"

Kekasih. Mendengar kata itu Kuroko rasanya bahagia setengah mati. Meski rasanya baru sekitar sebulan setengah yang lalu ia benci setengah mati pada pemimpin kelompok Kiseki, namun sekarang ia sedang menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya yang membuncah di dada karena si pemimpin kelompok baru saja menyatakan mereka adalah kekasih.

"_Aku ingin mereka dimusnahkan"_

Kuroko menampar dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Astaga, ia benar-benar tak mau mengingatnya. Ia baru saja mengetahui apa itu jatuh cinta. Ia bahkan baru mengenal sosok Akashi Seijuurou

Ia tak mau disuruh menyerah disini.

"Apa tak apa kau menciumku begitu? Bagaimana jika yang lain melihat?"

"Aku malah ingin mereka melihat. Ekspresi mereka pasti lucu sekali, terutama Shintarou."

"Ternyata kau iseng juga, ya."

Akashi tertawa. Ia mendekatkan diri pada Kuroko, lalu kembali melumat bibirnya. Kuroko memejamkan mata, lalu menarik pinggang Akashi lebih dekat padanya. Kini posisi mereka Akashi duduk di pangkuan Kuroko, memegang pundaknya erat sedangkan Kuroko memeluk pinggang Akashi. Bibir mereka masih bertaut dengan erat.

"_Bunuh pemimpin mereka."_

Kuroko refleks melepaskan ciumannya. Akashi hanya menatapnya heran

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko hanya tersenyum

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

~~oo00oo~~

"_Ibu, yakuza itu apa?"_

"_Kenapa Tetsuya menanyakan itu?"_

"_Tetsuya lihat di TV. Ibu, yakuza itu apa? Enak dimakan gak?"_

"_Yakuza itu sebuah organisasi, sayang."_

"_Tetsuya lihat mereka menembaki orang. Apa yakuza itu jahat?"_

"_Tidak sayang. Tidak semua yakuza itu jahat."_

"_Tapi mereka menembaki orang."_

"_Tetsuya pernah lihat polisi menembaki orang juga kan? Menurut Tetsuya, polisi itu jahat atau baik?"_

"_Ng...baik."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena polisi melindungi orang-orang."_

"_Apa mereka betul melindungi orang-orang? Tetsuya tahu darimana?"_

"_Ngg..."_

"_Tetsuya, kalau kau sudah dewasa kau akan tahu bahwa dunia tidak hanya baik dan jahat. Orang baik bisa jadi jahat, dan orang jahat bisa jadi baik. Ingatlah ini ya, Tetsuya. Supaya kau menjadi orang yang bijak suatu hari nanti."_

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata birunya. Ia melirik ke arah jam weker kecil di mejanya. Pukul 5 pagi. Ia terbangun karena mimpi itu. Bukan, daripada disebut mimpi, lebih tepat disebut kenangan masa lalu.

Ia lupa ibunya pernah mengatakan hal itu. Sebuah pandangan yang ia tinggalkan sejak beranjak dewasa. Kini ia mengingatnya kembali. Kini ia memahaminya. Suatu hal yang sejak dahulu tak ia mengerti.

Tapi apakah sudah terlambat untuk memahaminya?

~~oo00oo~~

"Akashi-_kun_, Midorima-_kun_. Selamat pagi."

Akashi yang tengah menikmati sarapannya menoleh. Ia tersenyum pada Kuroko namun perhatiannya kembali diminta oleh Midorima. Kuroko berjalan menuju konter dan mengambil segelas air. Ditaruhnya gelas air itu ke meja tepat di sebelah Akashi. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia mendengar suara riang Kise dari arah pintu dapur.

"Tetsuya, aku punya misi untukmu. Datang ke ruanganku siang ini." Ujar Akashi. Kuroko menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kurokocchi sepertinya sedang lesu sekali _ssu_." Celetuk Kise. Aomine yang duduk di sebelahnya melirik.

"Memang sih. Biasanya kau menjawab ketika disuruh." Timpal Aomine.

"Kuro-chin, mau makanan manis?" tawar Murasakibara sambil menyerahkan bungkus cokelat di tangannya.

"Kenapa juga kau makan manisan sepagi ini, Murasakibara?!" tegur Midorima. Murasakibara hanya mengeluarkan keluhan malas.

Kuroko terdiam seribu bahasa. Satu hal lagi yang ia sadari. Bagi bawahan mereka, Kelompok Utama nampak sangat dingin dan jauh. Namun pada kenyataannya, mereka saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain. Demi Tuhan, dua anggota Kelompok Utama bahkan adalah mate. Mereka menunjukkan citra yang berbeda dari sosok kelompok gelap yang ditakuti menjadi layaknya sebuah keluarga yang hangat.

"Tetsuya."

"Ya, Akashi-ku—"

Lagi-lagi, bibir Akashi menempel padanya. Iris biru Kuroko membulat, namun ia merasa beban hatinya hilang. Pikirannya kosong. Seolah di dunia ini hanya ada ia dan Akashi seorang. Perlahan iris birunya menutup, mengikuti alur ciuman penuh kasih itu. Bahkan Kuroko memperdalam ciumannya dengan menarik kepala Akashi mendekatinya.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Crimson dan biru langit saling memandang. Akashi mengulas senyum dan menepuk pipi Kuroko, seolah mengatakan segalanya baik-baik saja.

Begitu mereka melirik sekeliling, Kise tengah menganga lebar, Aomine termenung dengan tampang bodoh, kacamata Midorima retak, dan Murasakibara masih mengunyah kuenya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAAAANN?!"

Jeritan Midorima membuat para bawahan yang hendak mendekati ruang makan langsung lari terbirit-birit.

~~oo00oo~~

Kabar Akashi dan Kuroko menjadi sepasang kekasih langsung tersebar luas. Berterimakasihlah pada jeritan Midorima pagi itu dan kebiasaan bergosip Kise dan Takao. Kuroko langsung disapa tangisan Furihata serta para pekerja omega dan perempuan beta yang memberi pesan untuk menjaga pemimpin mereka dengan baik, dan para pekerja alpha dan beta laki-laki terus memelototinya karena merasa kesempatan mereka direbut.

Apakah karena ia memacari Akashi lantas hawa keberadaannya yang tipis mulai terasa? Entahlah.

Setelah menjalankan misi dari Akashi, Kuroko langsung berjalan menuju ruangannya. Padahal belum ada dua hari sejak misi diberikan, ia sudah merindukan pemuda berambut merah itu.

Sepertinya, beberapa bulan ia habiskan disini, Kuroko sedikit menikmati bekerja menjadi yakuza

Dilihatnya pintu ruangan Akashi sedikit terbuka. Ia langsung mendekati pintu itu dan mengetuk sedikit.

"Akashi-_kun_?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak akan mengikuti bisnis kotormu itu!"

Kuroko berjengit mendengar suara Akashi. Sepertinya ia tengah berbicara di telepon. Ia berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

"Kau harusnya berpikir dan tahu diri, karena kau seenaknya menjalankan bisnis sialanmu itu kau diusir dari kelompok ini! Dan terima kasih padamu, kau mengatasnamakan kelompok Kiseki untuk menjerumuskan kami semua. Sebrengsek apa kau ini, Haizaki?!"

Haizaki? Nama itu terdengar tak asing bagi Kuroko.

"Akan kutegaskan sekali lagi. Kelompok Fukuda Sougo tidak ada lagi hubungannya dengan kelompok Kiseki. Dan kami tidak mau terlibat dalam percobaan obat pemacu heat kalian. Malah sebaliknya, perbuatan kalian akan kami ungkap pada orang lain. Termasuk kejahatan kalian dalam membunuh omega yang dengan sengaja meninggalkan jejak yang mengarah pada Kiseki."

Iris biru Kuroko melebar. Fukuda Sougo. Kelompok itulah yang melakukan percobaan obat pemacu heat. Dan mereka pula lah dalang dibalik pembunuhan omega beberapa hari ini.

Seingatnya kelompok Fukuda Sougo pernah muncul sebagai tersangka saat pembunuhan pertama terjadi. Namun mereka dihilangkan sebagai tersangka karena kabar kelompok Fukuda Sougo sudah tercerai berai sebelum kasus pembunuhan terjadi. Rupanya begitu. Rupanya ini semua pengecohan. Mereka menjerumuskan kelompok Kiseki. Dan mereka mengecoh kepolisian.

Suara telepon terbanting mengembalikan Kuroko dari dunianya sendiri. Ia membuka pintu perlahan dan dilihatnya Akashi duduk di salah satu sofa sambil menumpu kepalanya ke telapak tangannya. Kuroko berjalan mendekatinya perlahan

"Akashi-_kun_...?"

Akashi menoleh begitu mendengar suara Kuroko. Akashi tersenyum lemah sementara Kuroko duduk di sampingnya.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, Tetsuya?"

"Seperti yang Akashi-_kun_ lihat." Ujar Kuroko. "Kau menelpon seseorang?"

"Iya. Tapi bukan hal yang penting, kok."

Akashi langsung menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Kuroko. entah kenapa tangan Kuroko bergerak menarik Akashi mendekat padanya.

"_Nee_, Akashi-_kun_..." Kuroko memecah kesunyian.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Akashi-_kun_ menolong para omega dan memperkerjakan mereka di sini?"

Akashi menatap Kuroko dalam. Kuroko balik menatapnya. Akashi menghela napas dan kembali menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Kuroko.

"Apa kau juga berpikir tak seharusnya omega bekerja seperti ini?" tanya Akashi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran. Selama ini...aku selalu melihat yakuza lain bertindak semena-mena terhadap omega." Ujar Kuroko.

"Justru karena yakuza lain berlaku semena-mena terhadap omega." Kata Akashi. "Bila kau lupa, aku juga seorang omega, Tetsuya. Namun sayangnya, semua omega yang ada di sini adalah golongan yang kurang beruntung, termasuk aku."

Kuroko mengernyitkan alisnya. Kurang beruntung?

"Aku bisa berada di sini karena aku mati-matian membuktikan diriku pada ayahku. Aku hampir ditelantarkan karena aku seorang omega, Tetsuya. Ayahku sebenarnya hanya salah satu pemimpin keluarga penting yang berhubungan dengan yakuza, namun aku sendiri berhasil menjadi pemimpin organisasi yakuza. Aku menjadi bos ayahku sendiri."

Kuroko terdiam. Seiring Akashi bercerita, ia mengelus rambut merah itu. Akashi semakin merapatkan dirinya, merasa nyaman berada dalam rengkuhan Kuroko.

"Salah satu pekerja ayahku dulu pernah bilang. Omega terbagi menjadi dua. Omega yang tumbuh dengan polos, hanya mengenal putihnya dunia karena memiliki keluarga yang baik dan tumbuh dengan normal, lalu omega yang kurang beruntung yang menyecap kekejaman dunia dengan sekujur tubuh mereka." Akashi bangkit dari posisinya. Ia mengangkat wajah Kuroko untuk menatapnya langsung.

"Aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan, Tetsuya. ibuku meninggal sejak aku masih kecil, nyaris dibuang oleh keluargaku, sebelum aku menjadi pemimpin yakuza, aku digunakan sebagai umpan dan nyaris diperkosa. Aku membunuh orang-orang, memerangkap mereka dengan feromonku sebelum aku memenggal mereka atau menembak kepala mereka hingga otak mereka hancur. Akulah definisi omega kegelapan, Tetsuya."

"Kau bukan kegelapan, Akashi-kun." Entah kenapa bibir Kuroko bergerak sendiri, membentuk kalimat itu. Alis Akashi terangkat sedikit. "Kau menolong omega yang bernasib sama sepertimu. Kau bukan kegelapan."

"Itu hanya caraku memandang dunia ini, Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum. "Perkataan pekerja ayahku itu konyol. Tidak ada yang mutlak putih dan hitam di dunia ini. Semua dunia ini berwarna abu-abu, Tetsuya. hitam tak selamanya pekat, dan putih tak selamanya suci."

Iris biru Kuroko melebar. Ia teringat perkataan ibunya.

"Kalau kau, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kuroko. nafasnya membuat bulu kuduk Kuroko berdiri.

"Bagaimana dunia ini dari pandanganmu?"

Kuroko terdiam. Ia mengaku dulu ia membagi dunia menjadi hitam dan putih. Jahat dan baik. Ia menutup mata dan telinga dari teriakan dan umpatan para mafia yang sudah ia hancurkan dari dalam. Ia menulikan dan membutakan mata dari mereka yang sudah teronggok di dalam sel.

Hingga Akashi Seijuurou datang dan mengobrak-abrik pandangannya terhadap dunia.

"Daripada itu, Tetsuya." Akashi bangkit dan mencari sesuatu dari laci mejanya. Merasa tubuh Akashi menjauh darinya, membuat Kuroko merasa sedikit kesal. ia ingin merengkuh tubuh Akashi lagi.

Dilihatnya Akashi menyerahkan sesuatu. Sebuah undangan, berwarna krem dengan ukiran emas yang membuatnya terlihat mewah.

"Minggu depan hari ulang tahun Ryouta. Kami sepakat ingin merayakannya dan mengundang beberapa mitra kelompok kami. Atsushi biasanya cuek untuk urusan seperti ini, dan kau tahun Shintarou pasti bersama Kazunari." Ujar Akashi.

"Kau ingin mengajakku datang?" tanya Kuroko. akashi mengulas senyum.

"Rasanya seperti diajak kencan." Kuroko balas tersenyum. Akashi kembali duduk di pangkuan Kuroko dan menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu anggap saja ini kencan." Tukas Akashi. Kuroko tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Akashi singkat.

Kuroko bersandar di sofa, sedangkan Akashi berada di pangkuannya. Kepalanya ia senderkan ke perpotongan leher Kuroko.

Seperti ini. Seperti ini saja. Untuk sementara

Bila memang ia harus memilih nantinya, ia ingin mengingat rasa ini selamanya.

~~oo00oo~~

"_Halo, selamat malam."_

"Nijimura-_san_. Maaf mengganggu pekerjaanmu semalam ini, tapi kumohon dengarkan aku. Aku mendapatkan informasi penting mengenai pelaku sebenarnya dari kasus obat pemacu heat dan pembunuhan belakangan ini."

"_APA?!"_ sepintas, Kuroko mendengar suara barang-barang jatuh dan suara kursi yang menghantam lantai.

"_Kapan?! Di mana kau mendengarnya?! Siapa pelakunya?!"_

"Nijimura-_san_. Tenang dulu. Aku sudah mengirimkan data yang kuolah, kau bisa mengeceknya."

Ada jeda beberapa saat di ujung telepon sampai ia mendengar suara Nijimura kembali.

"_Fukuda Sougo? Kau yakin, Kuroko?"_

"Aku sangat yakin." Ujar Kuroko. "Aku mendengar pembicaraan Akashi-kun di telepon, aku juga mendapat akses ke ruang arsip mereka, dan kelompok Fukuda Sougo tidak hilang. Mereka masih eksis, hanya mereka dikeluarkan dari kelompok Kiseki."

"_Maaf, Kuroko. ada yang ingin bicara denganmu."_

Kuroko mendengar suara telpon dialihkan.

"_Kuroko-kun."_

"Shirogane-_san_."

Kuroko menelan ludahnya. Ia masih teringat percakapan mereka bulan lalu. Ia tidak mau bila ia harus menghabisi Akashi, kekasihnya sendiri.

Hubungan mereka baru berjalan satu bulan, namun Kuroko sudah tak sanggup memikirkan bila mereka harus berpisah.

"_Kau sudah melakukan apa yang kusuruh?"_

"Shirogane-_san_, dengarkan aku..." suara Kuroko perlahan bergetar. "Aku sudah menemukan siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Kali ini dengan bukti yang kuat. Karena itu kumohon, aku tak bisa melenyapakan kelompok Kiseki dan membunuh pemimpin mereka..." pinta Kuroko lirih.

Ia tak sanggup melenyapkan mereka yang sudah berbuat baik padanya.

"_Baiklah, bila kau tak sanggup."_

Kuroko mengerjap. Apa? Ia tak salah dengar, kan?

"_Kami akan mencabutmu dari tugas ini."_ Ujar Shirogane final.

"Pak—" suara Kuroko bergetar. Ia ingin sekali berterima kasih, bersujud di kaki komisaris tersebut.

"_Kami akan langsung menyergap kelompok Kiseki tepat minggu depan."_

Dan dengan itu, seluruh dunia Kuroko runtuh tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Kenapa..."

"_Mereka harus dimusnahkan, Kuroko-kun. Mereka menimbulkan keresahan di masyarakat."_

"Bukankah ada cara lain?!" jerit Kuroko frustrasi. "Dahulu, bukankah polisi dan yakuza bekerja sama?! Apa tak bisa seperti itu lagi?!" tanyanya

"_Zaman sudah berubah, Kuroko-kun. Mengertilah."_

Dengan itu, telepon ditutup sepihak.

Kuroko terduduk di ranjangnya. Ia memeluk lututnya dan membiarkan tangisannya ditelan malam. Ia tak merasakan apapun lagi. Hanya sakit yang menyiksa dadanya

Baru kali ini ia menyecap langsung sebuah ketidak adilan.

~~oo00oo~~

Malam hari tanggal 17 Juni. Suasana markas benar-benar hening. Semuanya tengah tertidur, setelah persiapan pesta untuk esok hari selesai. Kise dengan sengaja diberikan misi dan kembali esok hari supaya ia tak mengetahui mengenai pesta ulang tahunnya. Kuroko terdiam di sepanjang langkahnya menuju ruangan Akashi. Ia tak mampu membayangkan bagaimana wajah Kise saat hari ulang tahunnya malah menjadi tragedi berdarah bagi Kiseki.

Kuroko mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan Akashi. Lampunya masih menyala, jadi pastinya pemimpin Kiseki itu masih terjaga. Setelah mendengar Akashi mengizinkannya masuk, Kuroko membuka pintu itu dan menutupnya setelah ia masuk. Akashi masih berada di meja kerjanya, dan menatap Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa mengunjungiku semalam ini, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko hanya menunduk.

"Aku...hanya merindukan Akashi-_kun_." Ujarnya pelan. Akashi menelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Bukan untuk mengakui identitas aslimu?"

Iris biru Kuroko melebar. Ekspresi terkejutnya sudah tak bisa ditutupi. Akashi terkekeh dan bangkit mendekati Kuroko. Ia mengelus wajah Kuroko yang pucat. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kuroko, berbisik pelan.

"Itu benar, Tetsuya. Aku tahu semuanya." Bisik Akashi. "Tentang kau yang merupakan mata-mata kepolisian untuk menjatuhkan kami dari dalam. Dan kau yang ditugaskan untuk membunuhku. Aku tahu semuanya."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, ini akan cepat." Kuroko berbalik dan menarik tangan Akashi. Dijatuhkannya tubuh ramping itu dan ia tahan pergelangan tangannya dengan satu tangan. Tangan kanan Kuroko yang bebas menodongkan pistol ke kepala Akashi. Tak diduga, Akashi hanya menatapnya santai.

"Kau cukup tenang untuk orang yang nyawanya akan dihabisi." Ujar Kuroko dingin. Tak disangka, Akashi malah tertawa.

"Ayolah, aku ingin bicara dulu sebentar dengan orang yang akhirnya akan menghabisi nyawaku. Anggap saja permintaan terakhir." Akashi terkekeh. Kuroko mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau memang cerdik, Tetsuya. semua data yang kau berikan asli, bahkan data keluargamu. Benar-benar penyusupan yang sempurna. Namun kau membuat satu kesalahan." Akashi memamerkan senyumannya.

"Kesalahanmu adalah kau tidak waspada. Kau menganggap aku menawarkan posisi Kelompok Utama sebagai kesempatan. Padahal tak ada orang bodoh yang langsung memberikan posisi penting itu kepada orang asing." Jelas Akashi. Kuroko semakin mendekatkan moncong pistolnya pada kepala Akashi.

"Jadi, semua hanya sandiwara? Lucu sekali." Ujar Kuroko. "Tak kusangka kau mau saja mencium seseorang demi sebuah sandiwara. Sudah berapa orang yang kau cium seperti itu, hm?" tanya Kuroko, dalam hati sedikit merasa panas.

"Tidak juga. Aku jujur mencintaimu." Ujar Akashi tenang. "Aku bukan mencintai sosokmu yang pengkhianat, Tetsuya. Aku mencintai sosokmu yang waktu itu menolongku. Aku mencintai sosok yang berada di sisiku. Aku mencintai sosok yang memandangku dengan rasa hormat. Aku mencintai sosok yang menatapku seolah aku segalanya di dunia ini."

Hentikan. Kuroko tak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Bukan ini akhir yang ia inginkan.

"Apa sosok itu juga kebohongan... Tetsuya...?"

Jangan. Jangan bertanya dengan nada itu.

"Itu saja yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kau tidak akan membunuhku, Tetsuya."

"Percaya diri sekali. Atas dasar apa kau berkata begitu?"

"Air mata tak pernah berbohong."

Kuroko mengerjap kaget. Sejak kapan ia menangis? Ia mengelap air matanya dengan tangan kanannya sebelum kembali menodongkan pistol pada Akashi. Akashi tersenyum, senyuman sedih lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin membunuhku, Tetsuya." ujar Akashi. "Aku tahu itu."

Entah kenapa, air mata Kuroko mengalir semakin deras. Wajah itu begitu cantik. Ia melihat bagaimana ia membunuh orang lain. Namun di matanya masih tersimpan kelembutan. Sebuah kelembutan yang entah kenapa hanya Kuroko yang mampu melihatnya.

"Kau tidak memberontak?" tanya Kuroko. akashi terkekeh pelan.

"Kau ingin aku memberontak? Dan mempersulit pekerjaanmu?" tanya Akashi balik. Kuroko tak menjawab. Ia menarik pelatuk pistolnya perlahan.

"Tak kusangka begini akhirnya..." bisik Akashi. Kuroko hanya terdiam, tak sanggup menjawab.

"Tetsuya, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya setitik air mata yang menetes ke pipi Akashi. Namun bagi Akashi, itu lebih dari cukup.

"Sei-_kun_. Terima kasih...untuk segalanya."

"Sama-sama, Tetsuya."

"Aku lebih tidak ingin kau dibunuh oleh mereka..." bisik Kuroko. ia kembali menarik pelatuknya.

"Selamat tinggal, Sei-_kun_." Ujar Kuroko akhirnya.

"Semoga kita tidak bertemu di neraka."

BANG!

**~~~END~~~**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I dirty my hands and get swallowed by crimes_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**~~~EPILOG~~~**

"Ini bayaranmu untuk hari ini ya, Tetsuya. terima kasih sudah membantuku."

"Sama-sama, _ojii-san_. Aku senang bisa membantu."

"Ah, Tetsuya-_kun_. Besok bisa membantuku hingga lebih siang dari biasanya? Besok ada beberapa barang yang akan diantar dan aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya sendiri. Aku akan membayarmu lebih dari biasanya."

"Tentu saja, _baa-san_."

"Yoo, Tetsuya! ini bayaran untuk kemarin! Terima kasih sudah membantuku ya!"

"Ung. Sama-sama. Kalau begitu, saya pamit pulang dulu. Selamat sore, semuanya."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Tetsuya. salam juga untuk istrimu."

"Tentu saja."

Kuroko melangkah pulang dengan sejumlah uang di tangannya. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk tabungan dan berbagai keperluan.

Sudah tiga tahun ya... Kuroko menghela napas. Langkahnya memandunya ke sebuah komplek apartemen sederhana. Ia berjalan menuju lantai dua.

Tepat setelah ia melesaikan tugas terakhirnya, ia berhenti dari kepolisian dan pindah ke sebuah kota kecil di pinggir Tokyo. Meski berat untuk melepas karirnya yang tengah menjulang dan memulai lagi dengan kerja serabutan, ia menikmatinya. Ia memulai kehidupannya yang baru. Membangun segalanya dari awal lagi. Bersamanya.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Tetsuya."

Kuroko melangkah ke dapur dan mendapati seseorang berambut merah tengah duduk di dekat jendela sambil tersenyum. Kuroko melangkah mendekat dan mereka bertukar ciuman. Kuroko duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sei-_kun_?"

Seijuurou tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya yang membesar. "Aku baik. Sepertinya dia ceria sekali hari ini." Ujarnya. Kuroko terkekeh lalu mencium perut istrinya.

"Aku dapat kabar dari Furihata-_kun_. Dia baru saja membuka toko bunga di persimpangan jalan depan." Ujar Seijuurou.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, lain kali kita harus mengunjunginya." Ujar Kuroko. "Aku tadi bertemu Kise-_kun_. Dia bilang, ia mendapat pekerjaan di agensi model dan Aomine-_kun_ mulai melamar kerja di suatu perusahaan."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Sepertinya keadaan mereka juga baik."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Midorima-_kun_ dan Takao-_kun_?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja di rumah sakit pusat. Dan sepertinya Shintarou akan melamar Kazunari dalam waktu dekat."

"Wah, akhirnya Midorima-_kun_ mengakui perasaannya."

Seijuurou tertawa. Kuroko balik tersenyum sementara ia memainkan kedua tangannya di pangkuannya.

Tiga tahun. Sudah tiga tahun sejak ia membuat laporan palsu mengenai kematian Akashi Seijuurou. Kenyataannya, ia bahkan tak mampu menembakkan pistol itu tepat ke kepala Akashi. Ia berakhir menembaknya ke lantai dan menangis sesengukan.

"Maafkan aku, Sei-_kun_." Ujar Kuroko akhirnya. "Karena aku...semua hasil kerja kerasmu selama ini..."

"Sia-sia? Begitu maksudmu?" Kuroko mendongak. Dilihatnya sang istri tersenyum dan mengecup dahinya pelan.

"Aku sudah tahu kelompok ini akan hancur karena banyaknya musuh yang kita miliki, Tetsuya. Jauh sebelum aku bertemu denganmu." Ujar Akashi. "Makanya aku menyiapkan rencana cadangan dengan memasukkan rujukan pekerjaan untuk semua bawahanku. Supaya mereka tak kembali ke kehidupan lama mereka."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana jika kau belum bertemu denganku?" tanya Kuroko. seijuurou mengetukkan jarinya di dagu.

"Entahlah. Kurasa aku beruntung."

"Astaga. Aku beruntung menemukanmu." Kuroko menghela napas.

"Kau meremehkanku, Tetsuya." seijuurou mencubit pipi Kuroko, membuat si empunya mengaduh kesakitan.

Tiga tahun sejak saat itu. Kuroko bersyukur, ia memilih jalan ini.

Ia bersyukur, ia menjadi bagian dari Kiseki.

Ia bersyukur, Akashi Seijuurou masih berada di sisinya.

"Ayo makan dulu. Kau lapar, kan?" tanya Seijuurou. Ia bangkit perlahan dari kursinya dan menyiapkan makan malam. Kuroko tersenyum, senyuman yang paling tulus.

"Tentu. Akan kusiapkan mejanya."

**~~~END~~~**

*ngetik sambil denger Isabella's Lullaby. Baper sendiri*

IDIH KENAPA ABAL BANGET SIH DI BAYANGANKU LEBIH EPIC DARI INI LHO *diem lu*

Jadi...gimana readers? Pasti gak puas banget ya. HUHUHU MAAFIN AKUUUU AKU BENER-BENER STUCK DAN BARU SEKARANG LANCAR NGETIKNYA

Kalo ada kesalahan mohon bilang di kotak review supaya saya bisa edit. Saya mohon *dogeza. Dihajar*

Oh iya sebelum itu bales review dulu

**Hoshi19 **I hope you like it ^^

**Mel-985 **Aaaaa sayang sekali tapi ini sudah selesai sampai sini...tapi entahlah kalau ada ide buat sekuel atau side story EHEHEHEHE

Yak segitu saja readers. Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian dan review serta fav dan follow untuk FF ini. Saya gak nyangka hasil iseng begini banyak yang suka.

Untuk terakhir kalinya di fanfic ini, RnR please~?


End file.
